Dawn of the Pokemon
by PhantomWriter15
Summary: Ash is suddenly forced to return home after receiving his last Sinnoh badge. Wait...why are all his friends at his house?
1. The Start

**Ash: Hey! Welcome to Ema-chii's first fanfiction!**

**Ema-chii: ....**

**Ash: What's wrong Ema-chii?**

**Ema-chii: ....it's not my first fanfiction...**

**Ash: Ah! Correction it's your first good fanfiction.**

**Ema-chii: (Angry, leaves and comes back with a rope)**

**Ash: Hey what are you going to do with that?...**

**Ema-chii: Oh nothing. (Bounds and gags him)**

**Ash: mmph!**

**Dawn and Brock: Uh....anyway enjoy the story.**

**Pikachu: Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or she'd be very rich.)**

**

* * *

Dawn of the Pokemon**

In the Pokemon Center…(Night Time)

"Mmm…ugh…." mumbled our hero Ash as he slept on the bottom bunk of the bunk beds provided at the center. He was having such a great dream. He had just won his last Sinnoh badge and was on his way to becoming the ultimate pokemon master. It was such a far dream, but each day he came closer and closer. He tried to visualize the pokemon and the attack he used to defeat the last gym leader, but for some reason, he couldn't remember. A face kept intruding his thoughts and for some reason that face seemed familiar to him. It was the face of a girl. Pale as snow with long, wavy, flaming hair that was bright as fire itself even in daylight. Her eyes gold as the bars you see the rich and powerful keep in vaults. Her smile very soft and beautiful but her eyes showed something. Something that Ash had seen long ago. Suddenly the picture fades. "Don't….go…don't.." Ash started to mumble words that he didn't seem to understand why they were finding its way out of his mouth. The picture moved further away and a shadow of a enormous being, a pokemon or person he couldn't tell, appeared before him causing him to wake up and scream, clenching his covers. "Ahhh! Hah….hah…" He breathed heavily as he looked around the room taking in its dark but visible white walls and a logo of a ball, red on top, and white on bottom, the poke ball. He looked down, but felt hands on his shoulder causing him to jump and look to his side. "Wha?…." It was Dawn dressed in one of her gowns her mother had sent her, a monochrome of greens.

"Ash? Are you alright? What's with the screaming?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes gently trying to wipe away the sleep, so she can pay him full attention. _Ash never screamed like this…,_ she thought with concern, _but lately this has become a habit._ She rubbed his shoulder then slapped his back a little harder. "You know you're making me loose a lot of sleep lately." She was half joking, the way you usually do when your trying to make a point to someone without hurting their feelings. She waited for his response, an arrogant one that she knew will be the start of their fights and teasing, but for some reason that wasn't the case tonight. Ash looked solemn and hanged his head down looking at the sleeping pikachu next to him. He rubbed is back where the 3 brown streak marks had found itself and he smiled when getting a low mumble in reply.

"I'm sorry Dawn. I don't know what's come over me lately…" he said with a sad but almost uncertain expression . Dawn couldn't make out the reason behind it, but she felt a little uneasy. She smiled and put another hand on his shoulder. He looked up questioningly, but then understood her sympathy. _She may be a pain in the butt sometimes, but she does care,_ he thought, _Thanks.. _He returned her smile as she went back to her bed across the room. "Hey Dawn?…." She looked up at him with concern and what might have been a hint of agitation of not getting enough sleep.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"…..Thanks. For helping me tonight and understanding…." Dawn furrowed her brow, but then smirked with satisfaction and tucked herself into her thin covers that only kept her but so warm. She mumbled a bit before turning over. "Stupid covers…." Ash snickered a little bit and sat up just a little while longer waiting to see if she had fallen into deep sleep. After a little hint from her snoring, he looked up to the ceiling, well the bottom of the top bunk and laid back onto his pillow, carefully trying to avoid his beloved pikachu.

"……Who is that girl?…" he mumbled silently before turning over and heading back asleep.

Pokemon Center (Daytime)

Another morning had arrived as the sun shown through the curtains of their room. The rays hit Ash in the face first, causing him to rub his eyes and jump up out his bed. He turned to pikachu and started to poke him to wake him up. **(Bad move Ash) **At the first poke, pikachu turned over dozily and scratched it's tummy. Ash snickered and continued to poke at him, enjoying this game.**(Ash you fool.)** Slowly he moves his index finger for the final poke, the poke that would wake him up, but not the way he wanted him to. "Come on Pikachu…Time to get up…"

"Pi…Pika…Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu as he electrocuted his master for the umpteenth time. Sparks of yellow lighting flew out around the room and engulf Ash into a shocking frenzy. Pikachu having his eyes shut as he bolted out the thunderbolt, didn't realize that he was shocking his master until he heard the loud screams coming from next to him.

"Pi-ka-chu!" Ash yelped as the shock of the thunderbolt coursed through his veins. "Dawn!" Dawn too sleepy to respond, grumbled and pulled the covers over her head and continued to sleep the day away. Ash hoping that Brock could hear him tried to call out to him urgently. "Brock!" There was no sound except of that of his snoring dreaming about Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. _Some help they are, _Ash thought as Pikachu realized that he was not an attacker. Pikachu held back his attack as Ash now with burn marks everywhere making his tan skin even tanner, fell back into a half state of consciousness. _What did I do to deserve this?…_Ash thought as he started to look back on his life and all the things he did wrong,_ Maybe it's because I let us get attacked by Spearrrows when I first got him. I don't think he's ever quite forgiven me…. _Pikachu poked and prodded at his fallen master, feeling a little guilty about what he has done.

"Pika-Pikachu…" pikachu yelled fearing the worst. After a few minutes, Ash sat up in the bed staring at pikachu while scratching the back of his head.

"Heh he..Sorry Pikachu didn't mean to scare ya." he said apologetically. Pikachu nodded and smiled. Ash turned around sensing danger, well as dangerous as it could get in a pokemon center, but an odd feeling nonetheless. He was greeted with a hard slap of a pillow hitting him dead on in the face. The pillow slowly slipped off leaving a noticeably red mark on his face and rogue feathers on his bed. Ash was stunned. "What in the?"

"That's what you get for waking me up twice in one day!" yelled Dawn who stood over him with both her hands on each side of her hip. The lack of sleep had gotten to her and it was very visible from the purple bags under her eyes and messed up dark blue hair that seemed to spike all over the place. Very unattractive for a lady. "Next time keep your voice down! Or this pillow won't be your only problem!" This struck a nerve. Ash jumped up from his bed in his back t-shirt and jeans and stood toe to toe with Dawn, an agitation mark on his forehead. Dawn matched his challenge.. "You wanna do something about it?!"

"Yeah! You're always picking on me when I'm older than you!"

"Only by two years! But I'm more mature than you are!"

"Oh yeah says who?!"

"Says me!"

"Will you guys be quiet?!" yelled a familiar voice from the top bunk bed. Dawn and Ash froze from the sound of the voice, the voice that made them know that they were in trouble. They looked up with stunned faces, eyes wide, to see an agitated Brock leaning over the rail of the bed looking at the two of them. **(Although you really couldn't tell because his eyes are nothing but lines)** His brown spiky hair still remained intact, but his clothes were wrinkled. He wore his brown and black vest over his green shirt. His eyebrows were sharp and fell into a glare-like look. "You two are acting ridiculous."

"Sorry" Ash and Dawn had said in unison, even Pikachu was embarrassed. A little beeping noise came from Ash's blue vest's pocket. It had the rhythm of the pokemon theme song. Each one of them stood there in shock. Who would call this early and why? Dawn turned to Ash with a hint of curiosity.

"Well are you gonna answer?" Ash pouted his face and stuck his tongue out at her before reaching into his pocket and taking out his red and black Poke Nav that he recently got from Brock with a new feature which allowed him to talk to people. Like their version of a cell phone. Nervous at first, he opened it to see that it was his mother Delia Ketchum. He sighed before answering with Dawn watching from behind.

"Hi mom. What's up?" Delia's face was different than it usually was. Her cheery expression now filled with concern, uncertainty and sadness. All the color had been drained from her face. Ash looked worried as he noticed his mom's tangled red hair. She usually kept it neat in a nice ponytail, but today she didn't care. What she had to say was important. "Mom…are you alright?"

"You need to come home Ash." she said in a stern voice. This was all new to Ash. He had never known his mother to be stern except for when it came to changing his underwear. Something was up and he wanted to know.

"Why?"

"Don't argue! Just do it!"

"But--"

"Ash I'm not kidding!"

"Okay Okay. I'm coming right now!"

"Good. Oh and Ash?…."

"Hmm?"

"Change your underwear before you leave." Ash blushed a little. That's the one line his mother couldn't live without saying. He nodded and she disappeared. The Poke Nav ending the call. Dawn and Brock looked at Ash in suspense, awaiting the news. Ash turned around to look at them with a confused look on his face. Dawn spoke after the long silence.

"Well?" Ash sighed then did a faint smile.

"Pack up cuz we're going back to Pallet Town."

End Chapter


	2. The News

**Ema-Chii: Hello again! Thanks so much for reading Chapter 1!**

**Dawn and Brock: Yes! Thank You!**

**Ash: Ow! I got rope burns now! Thanks a lot Ema-chii...**

**Ema-Chii: (Sarcastically) You're SO welcome!**

**Ash: Hmph!**

**Dawn and Brock: Anyway....Please enjoy!**

**Pikachu: Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or she'd be very rich.)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 2

On the Boat Back to Pallet Town ( Daytime)

Ash leaned against the railing of the enormous boat that sailed across the crystal blue waters. The waves moved in time with each other moving the boat along with ease. Scenarios played in his thoughts as he wondered what exactly was happening that forced his mother to call him back so suddenly. Could it be that Professor Oak was in trouble? Or was it a more personal matter? Either way he was about to know soon enough. One other thing intruded his mind as he remembered the girl from his dream. Now when a man thinks about a woman...well you can see where this is headed, but that didn't seem to be the case with this. He only wanted to know who she was and why he felt that he knew her from some time ago.....

"Ash!" A sudden outburst came from the side of him as Dawn stepped out from around the corner. Now what could she want? Only heaven knows what she would want with him now. He sighed heavily and turned to her unwillingly. This action made Dawn annoyed. Here she was looking for him, wondering if he fell off the boat or something and he was giving her attitude. The nerve, but nevertheless she calmed down and stepped towards him."Ash why did you disappear so suddenly? Brock, Pikachu, and even I was worried!" Ash started to open his mouth to answer, but thought about the ending to that sentence. _Brock, Pikachu, and _**even I **_was worried!" _ Even I? That would likely be enough to annoy some one. Like she's saying she doesn't usually care. Not to mention that, that part sounded the most bit sarcastic. Almost falling to the temptation of anger, he breathed in before he spoke.

"Disreagarding that last statement. I'm fine. I just wanted a little bit of fresh air that's all." Dawn narrowed her eyes. That whole statement reeked of attitude towards her and oh how she wanted to say something about it, but she knew that he was going through something right now, so she let it go. She leaned her back against the railing, next to Ash, and looked at the clear sky. The pretty Seagulls flew high above in packs of twos and threes. She breathed in fresh air and looked at the somewhat distant Ash who looked into the water. His mirror image looking back at him the same way. His face so forlorn that he seemed to not even be here at this very moment and Dawn would have believed that herself if she hadn't seen him in front of her with her very own eyes.

"So do you know why your mom wanted you to come back home?" Ash looked up shocked by such an outright question and wondered whether or not she was reading his mind. How else could she have known that, that was the very exact thing that he was thinking about?

"No. Not really. I guess we'll find out when we get there." Dawn paused before speaking to him again. What else should she say to him? All their conversations ended up broken or into arguments lately. Now that they're actually having a normal conversation, there wasn't much to say...

"Ash....Is there something wrong?" Ash sighed and turn to look back into the water. The Magikarp suddenly attracting his interest.

"No....at least I think so.."

"Ash wha--" Dawn was cut off by the sound of the door opening. On the other side was an excited brock with Pikachu on his shoulder, waving. A smile plastered on it's face. Ash raised his head slowly not taking any interest. Brock waved.

"We're here!"

Pallet Town (Datime)

Ash, Brock, and Dawn stood in front of the medium sized white house before them. Dawn stared in amazement for she had never seen Ash's house before. Well it wasn't very extravagant but the garden was impressive nonetheless. Ash's body tensed up. He was ready and he knew he had to be in order to hear what's to come. In a sudden event, Mr. Mime, busted out of the front door of the house with a broom, welcoming the three travelers. Ash spoke first.

"Hi Mr. Mime. Do you know where mom is?" Mr. Mime nodded its head, but showed a glispse of sadness before entering the house. Ash narrowed his eyes. _I wonder what that was all about?,_ he thought and procceeded to head inside the house after Mr. Mime. Dawn, continuing to oggle the house, was pulled by Brock to come inside.

Inisde the Ketchum house (Daytime)

"Welcome home Ash!" yelled five familiar voices from the living room. Ash looked up astonished. Whats were all these people doing here in his house? He scanned the room from the one couch to another. In order was Misty in her yellow outfit and orange ponytail, then Tracy in his green shirt that he use to wear when he traveled with Ash, May and Max sitting side by side, and Professor Oak on the end in his lab coat. All these people were here, but one question remains....Where was his mother?

"Hi you guys. What are you doing here?" This question created silence within the room as each face looked around at each other for an answer. Ash tensed. What exactly is going on? Brock and Dawn took there place beside him as they stared at the amount of people in the room. Misty spoke first.

"We don't know....we was hoping you guys did..." Silence was welcomed once again as footsteps could be heard coming into the room. Each head turned and stared at the red haired woman in a tight black shirt and jeans. Ash stared wide eyed along with every one else. Just who was this person? It was not his sweet loving mother that he knows and loves, but someone else...someone different. Delia's hair was not longer in a ponytail as it hanged loosely down her back. Her shoulder's were bare and her eyes were serious.

"Mom wha---" Delia raised a hand to stop him. She didn't want him to speak right now. Only to listen. Gracefully, she walked around the counch and sat down on the read, leather lounge chair right next to it and gestured for them to sit on the other couch next to her. Not missing a beat, The trio took their places in on the couch with Ash in the middle with Dawn and Brock on either side. No one knew what to do. Every breath that was taken or movement that was made seemed to cause more tension in the room. When finally Delia spoke.

"I have brough you all here today for an urgent reason." Everyone stiffened as she continued. "As I'm sure most of you are aware of a letter that you must have recievd recently." Misty and the others nodded, but not Ash, Brock, and Dawn. What is this mysterious letter that she is talking about? Ash's mind begins to wonder. Delia sighed before she continued. "That letter asked you to come here and then go to Osmium Town. The initials on that letter were S.K....." Ash spoke after a long awaited silence.

"Well what does that have to do with anything?" Delia turned to Ash.

"We all are going to go to Osmium Town...."

"Why?"

"Because Ash......S.K. is Seth Ketchum." Ash froze. Ketchum? Why does he have the same name as me? The whole room became silent once again. Delia looked down before she spoke again. "Ash.....Seth is your father...."

End Chapter


	3. The beginning

**Hey I'm back you guys! Again sorry about the long wait. This chapter is fairly short, but that only builds up more suspense! So please read and enjoy! Oh and leave some reviews please!**

**Pikachu: Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

**Dawn of the Pokemon**

Chapter 3- The beginning..

Ash stared in amazement as reality started to sink in. His father was alive? His mom only told him that his father had died in an accident a long time ago. But even he doubted that for a second seeing how she didn't seem sad when she talked about it. "What do you mean he's my father?"

"Just the way I explained Ash. He is your father. He always has been…." Delia's eyes turned black as if she regretted that last statement. The room grew silent. Insure of to do or what to say in this situation, but Professor Oak, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, spoke up for the first time.

"Delia I know you told me about him some time ago, but what does he want with all of us? Wouldn't he just want you or Ash?" Ash's gaze turned quickly to him as he spoke. _He knew about this too and didn't tell me?_, he thought. He clenched his fists as Pikachu who sat on his shoulder, patted his back to console him. "Please correct me if I'm wrong here, but he can't possibly know about any of us can he?"

"Yeah I mean, the only connection we have to each other is that we were with Ash at some point in our lives." said May who clutched Max close to her, afraid of the sudden turn of topics. Ash, Dawn, and Brock turned their heads as each one of the former companions spoke their thoughts. Delia not missing a beat folded her hands in her lap, listening to each one of them. Max, struggling in May's grip, took a turn.

"Yeah we never heard of a Seth Ketchum before and never seen him, so what could he want with us?" Misty sat pondering in seat as she looked around the room. Her stare laid on the confused but hurt Ash, who hung his head low, not paying attention to the conversation anymore. She knew all this frustrated him and that he didn't want to talk about it anymore, but this topic had to be discussed. She knew all this couldn't have been possible….unless something went down behind in the shadows.

"Wait…."The sudden squabbling came to a halt as all eyes focused on Misty. Her cerulean eyes sparkling with a sudden interest. "How did he know about Ash when Ash has never seen him before?" Delia's mouth turned into a smirk as she realized what Misty was getting at.

"Ash has met him before when he was very young. All the way to the age of 5."

" Then how come he doesn't remember him?"

"Because Misty……Ash's memory was wiped clean and replaced with a different memory. " A sudden gasp came from the corner of the room, from a very shocked Dawn. All eyes were on Delia. "You see something had happened a long time ago. It involved our family and I took Ash and had his memory replaced so that way he will not remember that time or anything about the place. But I can see he can't escape what happened."

"But Mom what are you talking about?" Delia looked at him before standing up and grabbing her bag that was sitting by the door. "Where are you going?"

"We're going to Osmium Town. Ill discuss what happened to you all as we travel there, but we must hurry. Osmium Town is not within reach and will take a lot of effort to get there." With that she left out the door causing them all to follow her. The sound of a car pulling up to the house could be heard. What could be the problem that has caused his mother to act this way? As the group made it outside, a limo was seen. Black and sleek, not like one they had ever seen before. Delia stood next to the door. "Get in!"

"Mom where did the limo come from?"

"No time to explain just get in!"

"But Mom!"

"Ash don't you fight me on this!" Delia went into the limo without another word. Misty, May, Brock, Tracy, Max, and Dawn all looked at each other before entering the car after her. Ash stared in amazement. How could this happen? What was his mother up to? A hand could be felt on his shoulder. Professor Oak had stood right next to him.

"It's all right Ash. I think everything will turn out okay." He then went to the limo without another word. Ash stood fixing his cap then looked at Pikachu who stood on his shoulder.

"I really hope so Pikachu….I really hope so…" He went into the limo and then they were off. Silence was welcomed before Ash spoke. "Alright mom now explain."

"Alright let me tell you the story of the Ketchum experiement…"

End of Chapter


	4. The ketcum experiment

**Hey I'm back again! Thanks so much for the reviews! You don't know how much those mean to me! Anyway I hope you like this chapter! I tried to get real creative with the ketchum experiment. If you like it then yes!!!! If not, Oh well! Anyway please enjoy.**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)**

**Dawn of the Pokemon**

Chapter 4- The Ketchum Experiment

Delia folded her hands on her lap as the memories started to flood her mind. They came so fast that if she hadn't have prepared herself earlier, she wouldn't have been able to fight the tears. Scanning the faces in the limo, she took in a breath trying to calm her nerves so she could tell the story straight. Before she began she stared into the face of her son, her beloved son whose trust in her was probably fading, but she expected that. Ash's face was waiting. He was tired of the games his mom had been playing with him ever since he got here. It was time for answers….

"Ok then….are you all ready?" Synchronized nods came from them. Each pair of eyes only focused on her. Waiting and expectation felt all around the room. She sighed and continued. "I lived in Pallet Town since I was a little girl, but there was a time I had left Pallet Town." She looked at Professor Oak. "You remember right professor?" Professor Oak sighed and nodded, also folding his hands in his lap. Ash's face strained. The stress was too much for him. All he had ever known was Pallet Town, that his mother had lived there all of her life. He had never had known her to leave.

"Yes I do. You had just received your first pokemon then. I remember giving it to you." All heads turned. Delia had a pokemon?! The only pokemon she was ever known having was Mr. Mime, but it was strange how she got him so easily without having any experience as a pokemon trainer. Ash was astounded. What other secrets has his mom been keeping from him?

"Mom…..you were a trainer?" The question rolled of his tongue. He stuttered the last word like he didn't even want to ask. Misty and Dawn who were sitting on either side of him, patted his back comfortingly with the help of Pikachu. Delia's brown eyes turned black only for a moment before suddenly smiling a force smile. "Mom?"

"Yes I was for a short time….." A tear started to roll down her check and her lips began to shake. Ash's eyes began to water as well. He had never seen his mother so upset. The only times he can remember her being sad is when he had to save the world from destruction with the help of Lugia and saving her from the Pokemon called Entei, created by the unknown with the help of a girl named Molly. "I loved Pokemon especially the pokemon I traveled with. Espy was the best pokemon I ever had…." Espy? It was in everyone's mind. What pokemon was Espy? Professor Oak continued.

"Espy was the name of her pokemon called Espeon. She had an Eevee as her starter pokemon and it evolved into Espeon when they began to build a bond with each other. Just like the bond you have with Pikachu." Ash stared at his Pikachu who smiled back at him. Letting out a small cry, it nuzzled up against Ash with its red cheek pouches. Ash smiled. He could understand how she loved her espeon. It was the same as he loved his Pikachu. "Anyway she left Pallet Town to o be a pokemon master just like you intended to be."

"Yes…I had attained 5 gym badges before I stumbled upon a meadow…..A meadow I shouldn't have stumbled upon in the first place….."

"What meadow was that Mrs. Ketchum?" Misty asked now become intrigued by the whole thing. Her cerulean eyes started to sparkle with excitement. Is it possible that she had heard of this meadow before? She was followed by a question by Tracy who started to speak for once.

"Professor Oak….Could it be that meadow?" Professor Oak nodded in response and motioned for Delia to continue.

"Yes it's that meadow. The meadow of the enchanted town of wisdom and technology. I had just finished battling……"

_Start Flashback _

"_Ah good job Espy! I knew you could do it!" I swung Espy around in a giant hug. She had just won a pokemon battle with a trainer with very tough pokemon. I knew she could do it, she was the best pokemon I ever knew. I decided to take a rest in a meadow filled with strange silver flowers, but I didn't care. They all looked so beautiful when the sun's rays hit the petals. Even when the wind blew, the petals danced around like little bellossoms. I kept me so calm, but a sudden strong gust of wind caused me to turn my head in a different direction. It was even strong enough to blow me off the rock I was sitting on. "Ooff!"_

"_Are you all right miss?" A sudden voice said while holding out a hand to me. I looked up to see a young boy with spikey black hair and tan skin, but with beautiful blue eyes. Who was he? I sat there shocked that I totally forgot that he was trying to help me. "Miss are you ok?"_

"_Ah yes I'm fine." I took his hand and stood up from the ground. Espy standing at my side. "The wind just knocked some of the wind out of me that's all."_

"_Ah yes sorry about that. I was testing my Pigeotto's gust ability, but I guess it doesn't know how to control it yet. " He scratched the back of his head while smiling a goofy smile. It made me laugh._

"_Well that's okay then. Now harm no foul. Right Espy?" Espy nodded in agreement_

"_Ah let me introduce you to my pokemon." He grabbed my hand and led me over to the group of pokemon sitting at the edge of the meadow. With a big grin on his face he turn and started to introduce me. "Starting from the left, this is Pigeotto, Venusaur, Charzard, Bulbasaur, Raichu , and of course." He bent down to a small black pokemon next to him. "This is Umbry my Umbreon." I smiled, I never seen someone so excited about his pokemon._

"_This is my Espeon, Espy and I'm Delia Coral." Coral was my last name before. I always loved it. _

"_Ah right! My name is Seth Ketchum. Um do you want to take a rest in the pokemon center in my town?"_

"_Town? I don't see a Town and on the map they say there isn't one for miles." He smirked before heading off in the opposite direction._

"_That's because only a few of us know about this town. So come on I'll show you." He grabbed my hand again and led me through the meadow to a place called Osmium Town._

_End Flashback _

"That's how things got started…." Delia took in a breath and scanned around the room. Everyone was silent especially Ash. This wasn't a story he hadn't ever heard before.

"But Mrs. Ketchum? What about the experiment?" Dawn ask a question that was on everyone's mind. Delia coughed into her hand before continuing.

"About that….It had been a year since Ash's birth and Seth had became a well known scientist in the town. He had created a way to transform pokemon in a way they had never been transformed before, but in order to do that, he had experimented on Ash. He gave Ash something that will make him come in contact with many different pokemon as he got older, so Seth could study the different types. And it seems to have worked….Ash you came in counter with a lot of legendaries over time haven't you?" Ash nodded, but his hands were shaking as reality started to set in. Misty shook her head.

"Are you saying we meet all those legendaries because of something that has been imbedded in Ash's DNA?" Delia's eyes turned black again, her lips coiled into a frown.

"Precisely. All for the sake of Seth to gain knowledge for his experiments. You see his latest invention involved harnessing the power of pokemon…….into a single human being. That human being was a girl we created after the year Ash was born. You grew up with her Ash and she contained all the data and powers of pokemon. Basically she was the human pokemon………….."

End Chapter


	5. The Human Pokemon

**Hey you guys! Thanks so much for the Favs, Alerts, and Reviews!! This story is becoming a big hit and I'm glad! In this chapter we learn more about who Ember was and how she was created. Eerie ne? Again this chapter is kinda short, but again that builds up more of the suspense right?! So please sit back and enjoy!! Oh and please don't forget to review!!!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

**Dawn of the Pokemon**

Chapter 5- Human Pokemon

All eyes stared at the silent red head who just revealed the most important news. So many questions wanted to be asked. So many left unanswered. Ash's eyes grew wide as he started to understand exactly what that meant. "You mean……I have a sister?" Delia's eyes began to water. She really didn't want to get his hopes up like this because she knew what would have to come next. Complete shutdown.

"Correction…..You **had** a sister…." Had? The word kept moving through his mind like a buzzing siren. The sound of the word forced everyone to move in closer to make sure they had heard that right. Ash solemn looked down, realizing the truth behind her words.

"What do you mean had?..." The question brought tears to his eyes. In his heart he already knew what that meant, but even still he had to know. Delia's eyes turned into deathly slits as she remembered the horrific night. Misty feeling sorry for him, laid his head on her shoulder, like Delia use to do when he was a child. Dawn stroked his back with the help of Pikachu. The rest of the crew didn't know what to do or what to say and sat there in silence, all except Professor Oak who was still attentive.

"She was taken by a pokemon that had appeared a few years after she started to gain control of her powers and also the time where she started to lose control…. The pokemon acted as her guardian. The pokemon known as Alderion…." Ash had gained a sudden interest and slowly lifted his head from Misty's wet shoulder where he wept. Pikachu started slowly falling off of his shoulder. Alderion? The name rung a bell, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It sounded like something he knew from a long time ago. Just like that girl in his dreams. The one with the flaming hair and golden eyes. Wait is that who he thought it was? It couldn't be, but he had to ask.

"Mom did my sister have fire colored hair, pale skin like snow, and golden eyes?" The question was so specific that all it took was a yes or no to answer. Delia's eyes grew wide, but softened suddenly.

"Ash your memory is coming back just like I feared….." So he was right….The thought of that last statement echoed in his mind. Those dreams were not dreams at all. Those dreams were his memories from a long time ago. Then that shadow must have been Alderion, but why would Ash remember something like that? "Ash the whole reason we are going to Osmium Town is to see if we can find your sister. I had a feeling your memories were coming back because mine were starting to become vivid. You see as I asked to replace your memories, I had mine become suppressed so that way you wouldn't know, but it was all in vain…."

"Mom, why exactly does Seth-I mean dad want us to come now?" Silence was welcomed once again to the little space in the back of the limo. Of course everyone wanted to know the very same thing, but they didn't know how to ask. Delia sighed before reaching over to her son holding him tenderly in her arms. The soft smell of her hair reminded him that she was still his mother no matter what. He loved that smell, the smell of fresh flowers…..

"Ash….I'm sorry …You never should have been part of this. I was a terrible mother. You see Seth wants your DNA to try and recreate your sister except stronger and more durable, but I won't let him create something like that again. Not ever again….."

"Mom what was my sister's name?"

"Ember…….Ember Ketchum. The first known human pokemon ever in existence. It was a terrible thing to do to her. She never asked to be mixed with Pokemon DNA…." Professor Oak ,who had been silent, started to gain interest.

"Delia how was Ember created without the world knowing?" Delia's voice softened in to a quiet whisper, tears suddenly falling down her cheek. It pained her to tell this story. Oh how she wanted to lock it up and keep it secret forever, but she knew she couldn't. It had to be explained….how Project 280796534 no…Ember came into existence. It had been so long ago, but the memory was so clear to her, like the whole event had happened yesterday.

"Osmium Town was already a well hidden place. It was only known to those who are extremely well gifted when it came to technology. After Ash was born, Seth had discovered how to turn pokemon into humans. He started a test with my Espy, turning her into a beautiful girl….But then an idea striked him. He thought what if a human was born with all the abilities of a pokemon? And suddenly he wanted that dream to become a reality. His research discovered that females have more of a capability to sustain more power, but a certain personality must be qualified." She turned to Ash with sorrowful eyes. 'He took part of your DNA for your personality to make her. Yours match the qualifications. Taking the DNA of most of the pokemon in the region, he combined them with your personality and our genes to make her. Yet she was incomplete…..It took a lot more than what he gave her….So she began to lose herself and her purpose……"

End of Chapter


	6. Reaching the meadow of the silver flower

**Hey Guys!!!! Thanks so much to my reviewers!!!! I'm so glad for your responses to the story. You guys are giving me some interesting ideas. That gives me and idea!!! Any side ideas you guys wanna through out there, just tell me!!! I like to make this story more enjoyable for you the readers! A lot of going on's happen in this chapter, so I hope you like it!!!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 6- Reaching the meadow of the silver flowers……

"What do you mean she began to lose herself?" Brock had felt the need to say something after sitting in the back just watching the events play out. Ash granted him a smile. He was glad he didn't have to ask that question himself. He had asked one too many questions for the day and felt as if he didn't want to ever speak again. The fact that he lost his memory of a sister he once had, had already torn him apart inside. "Did she lose control of her power or something?"

"Something….. like that Brock……" Delia said in a soft voice. Her voice seemed to have strained and they could see that she didn't want to discuss this matter further. Well…at least not alone. Ash began to worry for his mother. This conversation was obviously draining her of the vibrant energy she used to have. He wanted it all to stop. To return to the life he once knew, but he knew that eventually his memories would return and even he too will want to know the truth. "I will answer more of your questions when we get there which will be in a….." She looked out the window of the limo before continuing. "few minutes……" It was as if she didn't want to go at all.

"Wow the time just went by….." said Professor Oak trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't helping in the least bit though. Delia's hands clenched tighter together as they got closer to their destination. She had something to tell them. Something that they wouldn't have known by themselves. "Delia?" Delia looked up shocked by the sound of her name. She was lost in her thoughts, wondering about her next plan of action. "Delia are you alright? You look pale…."

"No….I'm alright. But there's something I must tell you before we reach Osmium Town." She motioned for them to come closer as she whispered the next statement. "The reason Osmium Town is so secret is because of its technological discoveries. No one in this town ages after the age of 21 unless they leave the town…..So when we get there. Me and Professor Oak…." She looked at Professor Oak before she continued, "Will start to become younger until we hit the age of 21…." The crowd gasped, sharing confused glances with each other.

"Mrs. Ketchum wh—"Dawn was cut off by the screeching halt of the limo. It had stopped so suddenly, that every one jerked forward and fell off the cushioned seat. Delia grimaced before placing herself back in her seat.

"I guess where here then….." She said as she opened the door to reveal the bright light of the meadow. The silver flowers radiating in the sun's light. Ash awed at the rows of pure silver flowers whose petals danced in rhythm with the wind. Delia stepped over the fumble of people on the ground before helping them up one by one. Ash being the first one. "Ash honey are u alright?" He grunted before brushing himself off earning a pat on the head in response.

"Yeah I guess….Are we here? All I see are flowers."

"Yes, but it's what is beyond the flowers is what we're looking for. "

"What?" They all said in unison, like a symphony orchestra. The wind blew gently around them, making Delia look slightly younger and mysterious.

"The town of wisdom and technology, Osmium Town……." With that she turned to Professor Oak who had continued to wipe the dust away from his coat as the limo drove away. "Professor!" Hearing the sound of his name, he snapped up staring Delia in her caramel eyes. "Have you brought the pokemon I asked for?" Hee fumbled a bit in his jacket looking for the pokeball he had brought with him. After a few failed attemps, he found it in his inside pocket and pulled it out. Everyone gathered and stared. It was an odd Pokeball. It was strange in color, but still maintained the same shape. It was a neon crystal blue and a dark blue bottom. "Ah yes this is the one…."

"Delia, are you sure you want him? You haven't used him in quite a while. You haven't even **been** a pokemon trainer in quite a while." She shook her head, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. He sighed before handing the pokeball to here. He didn't want to do it, but Delia was like a daughter to him and whatever she wanted, she got. "Just please promise me to be careful…."

"Oh Professor you worry too much! I'll be alright!"

"Mom? What are you gonna do with that pokemon?" Ash was worried for his mom and yet excited. He had never seen his mom use a pokemon before. This would be an experience….

"It used to be my pokemon and the only one I took with me when I left with you. I had Professor Oak keep him safe for me." She rubbed the top of the ball slowly, taking in its essence. She smiled eventually holding it close to her chest. The ball glowed, releasing a sound of a very familiar pokemon that Ash remembered having trouble with some time ago. But how was the pokeball glowing from her touch. She smirked, her eyes saddening. "Even after all this time you remember who I am……I'm glad Skarmory…."

"Um Mrs. Ketchum? First you had a Skarmory? And second what's with the Pokeball?" Tracy had said after further examining the actions of the pokeball in her hands.

"Skarmory was my pokemon too, just like Espy….except when I left with Ash, I flew away with him on Skarmory. He was the only pokemon I took with me, the only one who hadn't been turned into a human….And this Pokeball was an invention made by the scientists in Osmium Town. It synchronizes with the owner of the pokemon, so even if the pokemon ever got stolen, they could never be used. Of course they could escape on their own if they feel that their master is neglecting them..."

"But Mom what do we need Skarmory for?" Ash's face was filled with wonder. The excitement radiated of his body as he now learned that his mother controlled one of this region's most stubborn pokemon. Delia looked down at him, feeling the pride that her son was excited about her pokemon trainer ability.

"Skarmory is our way of getting into the Town. You see Osmium Town is concealed with a passage way that is concealed by the flowers. You need a strong gust of wind in order to find it. Skarmory can provide that…."

"Mrs. Ketchum?" ,said a small voice coming from the side of her. It was Max whose eyes lit up by the new information he had just acquired. "Can…can a pokemon return to a pokeball even after they turned human?" Delia gasped. She had never thought about that before, but a memory came back to her, reminding her that she did at one time.

"They can…..only if the pokemon has turned into a human…"

"Can Ember be caught in a Pokeball by any chance?" Brock decided to have a go on this one. He wanted to know more too. Delia's eyes saddened as she looked at Ash who was waiting, eager to know the answer."She is a pokemon right?"

"We thought of that ourselves…..but it seems that it doesn't work if the human is a pokemon. We tried and it failed…." Misty began to ponder again. Something struck her as odd. The pokemon known as Alderion….how did he come into existence? Delia took a notice to Misty's concentrating face. "Is something on your mind Misty?"

"Ah yes something has been bothering me?..." The group focused on her. Each pair of eyes staring at the Orange-haired girl in the middle of the flowers. "Alderion…you say he had come into existence when Ember had both controlled and not controlled her powers. What and how was Alderion created?" The group turned their focus back onto Delia who stood with the pokeball in her hands.

"Misty…..Alderion……Alderion was also a creation of Seth's….after a pokemon-human transformation went wrong…."

"But what was the Pokemon?" Ash had asked. His body shivering from a slight chill. Somewhere in his heart he knew who Alerion was, but he couldn't quite remember.

"Alderion………………..was Umbry…."

End of Chapter

**Next Chapter: Dawn of the Pokemon Chapter 7- Alderion**


	7. Into Osmium Town

**Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews again!!! I got so many interesting ideas from you guys!!! So I changed this chapter a little. Instead of it being called Alderion, it's called Into Osmium Town cause I think we delayed that long enough!!! Alderion will be held for a later chapter for more suspense, but Ash's dad finally comes into the story HURRAY! Any way I'm starting to ramble. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!!!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu: (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 7- Into Osmium Town

Silence was welcomed once again to the meadow. The wind blew everyone's hair around their faces. Delia stood a distance away from everyone for she did not know any way to explain this story. One thing was on everyone's mind. Alderion is Umbry? But why…..why would Seth experiment on his own pokemon? Then again Espy was experimented on as well…..Dawn straightened herselfbefore she let out an outburst.

"How could he be so cruel?! Umbry was his precious Pokemon!" Delia smoothed out her tangled hair, her eyes saddening in the process. She knew that it was wrong, but his motives were even unclear to her. So she couldn't explain much now. The one they needed to ask was him….

"Dawn….." She stared straight into her eyes causing her shiver just a bit. "I would be glad to answer you, but I think this should be answered by the person who did it." With that she turned away from the group, raising the pokeball in her hands. "And so….." She kissed the pokeball lightly before it turned a glow of red. "I choose you! Skarmory!" With a quick flick of her wrist, she threw the pokeball in the air to reveal a silver pokemom with metallic red wings. Skarmory flapped and squaked until it saw Delia on the ground below it. Delia smiled before turning serious. "Skarmory! Use your Gust attack!"

"Ska!" flapping its wings and an immense speed, a strong wind was formed. The flowers blew into the sky. Ash suddenly noticing the flowers called out to his mother.

"Mom! The flowers! " Delia turned around only slightly to face her son. His face was concerned and fearful.

"That's the whole point Ash! These flowers conceal the passage that's underneath them!" She yelled so she could be heard over the wind. The wind picked up spead, blowing even more flowers around. As they reached the sky they looked like the little sparkles like the ones in the pokemon contests that Dawn had entered. Only then did the group realize that when the flowers had been removed, a small metal cover could be found. Delia walked over to it. "This is it….let's get going. Skarmory!" She called Skarmory back into the Pokeball and looked back at her son, who stood there amazed. "Ash be ready to meet your father….."

"But Mom how are we gonna get the metal cover off?" Just as he said that an elevator came into view from the metal cover. Everyone's mouth dropped except for Professor Oak who just found it interesting. "Oh I see then…."

"Come on. No time to waste." She entered the elevator motioning for everyone to come in. As soon as everyone did, they disappeared into the cover. Unbeknownst to everyone, a trio was hiding in the shadows just witnessing the event. It was team rocket who had followed them here on their hot air balloon, just to get Pikachu. But they had just discovered something interesting.

"Did you see that?" said the red-purple haired woman in the bushes. Her blue haired companion nodded his head.

"Yeah Jess. This is interesting…..His mother used to be a pokemon trainer and she has a Skarmory…" Jessie clocked him on the head with one punch causing him to fall over.

"That's not what I meant you buffoon. I meant that passage way they found. It could lead to something good."

"Yeah…" said their third companion who was a pokemon called Meowth. "It's strange though…."

"I say we follow after them!" Jessie said as she shot her fist into the air. In return she got awkward stares from her companions. "Meowth? James?"

"What are you talking about woman???" they both said in unison causing Jessie to be angry.

"What are you talking about? It's a perfect chance to capture Pikachu!"

"That may be so, but this place could be dangerous and think about all the things we got into just following them!" said Meowth who was hit in the head by Jessie's long hair.

"So what we're going after them and that's final!"

"Yes ma'am…" Meowth and James said together with tears coming from their eyes.

*******

Everyone was quiet in the elevator as it went through the different levels. No one had said a word and no one didn't know what to say. As the elevator came to a halt, Ash took one look at his mom before leaving. She was tired and fully drained, but for some reason she seemed a lot younger. He looked back at professor Oak and the same went for him. The doors opened to reveal a town…..no a metropolis with skies that shouldn't even be underground. Ash stared in wonder as they walked into the streets only to be stopped by a girl who looked about the same age as him.

"Heyaz! Are you Delia Ketchum?" she was bouncy but now that Ash took a good look at her, she resembled a lot like Gary. She had reddish brown hair tied into a ponytail with a n unusual bang. She wore a yellow jacket with a blue shirt and black pants. It was as if she could be his female double. Delia stood ahead of them and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Delia Ketchum and these are my companions. Were you sent here to escort us by any chance?"

"Uh huh that's right! My name is Hotaru Firefield. Right this way please!" She turned around but not without giving Ash and Pikachu a quick glance. Ash a cold one and Pikachu a smile. Ash shivered. Something did not feel right. Misty came behind him and patted him on the back.

"Come on if we don't hurry up, we'll be left behind Ash!" Ash nodded and followed after them. As they passed through the streets, he took notice of some things. How the pokemon could be let free and do things for people like going to the store and babysitting children. It's like they were human. They continued up until they reached a giant house and laboratory on the top of the hill.

"This place hasn't changed much I see….." Delia mumbled to herself angrily. _What could have happened to make her act this way?_, Ash wondered as he continued to stare at his mother.

"Ah here comes Seth now!" Hotaru yelled as a boy who looked like an older Ash stepped out from the house. Ash's eyes widened. He looked just like him all around. Except he was taller…..Hotaru went and hugged him. "Hi Seth, I brought them!"

"I see you did! Why don't you go inside? Don't you have to catch up on your studying?" his voice was like a song. Ash might have been imagining it, but it seemed like all the girls swooned just a little bit. Hotaru pouted before reluctantly going inside. He turned back to the group looking at only two people, Ash and Delia and possibly…..Pikachu. He walked over to Delia taking her hand in his, kissing them lightly. "It's nice to see you again Delia. You look s lovely as always, but that is to be expected in this town." Delia scoffed at him before he let go and moved onto Ash. He smiled, his eyes saddening in the process. "And you must be my Ash….my beloved Ash." He hugged Ash and Ash so happy to see he had a father hugged him back. "You've grown into a handsome young boy." He took a look at one of the girls behind him and snickered. "So which one is your girlfriend?" Everyone blushed. "Haha just kidding!" He moved on to Pikachu. "You still look well Ichigo. How's it been?" Everyone stopped all except for Delia and Pikachu who only looked at each other.

"Why did you call Pikachu, Ichigo?" Ash wondered with one eyebrow raised.

"Seth don't tell him." Delia pleaded.

"Pi-pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried out, threatening to electrocute him.

"He deserves to know you guys…."

"Know what?" Ash was angry now and desperate so many secrets had been kept from him and he wanted them all to stop. Seth smiled before patting both him and Pikachu on their heads. Delia turned away not bearing to see his reaction. Even professor Oak turned away.

"Ash…..Pikachu was one a human name Ichigo Nortingham…."

End of Chapter


	8. The Once Human Pikachu

**Hey guys!! Are you enjoying the story right now?!I am! Thanks again to my loyal reviewers!! You guys make me happy! So this chapter explains alot! So please sit back and enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review! Okay to all those who have red this chapter before, I'm making a slight adjustment. Instead of Pikachu being a girl, I decided to turn it into a boy.**

**PIka-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)**

**

* * *

Dawn of the Pokemon**

Chapter 8- The once human Pikachu

Ash stood there stunned. How his partner…..his beloved Pikachu…..be human? Misty and the rest didn't know what to say to him. The Pikachu they had always known was always a pokemon. There was never a time when they saw it a human. Delia ran up to Ash, holding him close. "I'm sorry Ash I'm sorry…." She sobbed into his jacket, but Ash didn't respond. His mind and body had completely shut down.

"Pika-Pi!" Pikachu pleaded with its master to listen, slapping him in the face back and forth. It turned to Seth, almost arguing with him. "Pikachu! Pika Pi Pika!!" Seth only smiled as if he could understand it.

"Ichigo , he had to know soon enough. Since you guys are such close friends then he would've needed to know right?"He had said it with a smile, but in his heart he was sad. He didn't want to make his son hurt anymore than he had already had, but he was tired of keeping secrets from him. In order to get what he wanted, he had to tell him. Delia stepped ahead, slapping him in the face.

Smack!!

Seth stood there stunned. He had only been hit by his mother and no one else until now. Delia's face was burning red, as tears started to fall down her cheek. Professor Oak had restrained her as she was about to smack him again.

"He didn't have to know! That's the one thing I didn't want to tell him!" Delia fell to the floor in defeat, slowly looking at her son through her clouded eyes. His eyes were black and tears had fallen down his cheeks just the way hers had. It shot an arrow through her heart.

"You're wrong….."

Everyone had turned their heads to the door of the house. Standing there was a solemn face Hotaru and standing next to her was a girl who looked like she was 8. She had long sleek black hair and crystal blue eyes. She looked like she was Seth's daughter….could it be? Hotaru stood forward, facing all of them.

"You're wrong….he should have to know. He took my friend from me. We all played a lot when we were young, but ever since that catastrophe, he was turned into a pokemon to protect you. You didn't know about it…..or at least you've forgotten…." She walked up to Pikachu, who sat on Ash's shoulder. It's face tear stained. She started to rub the top of its head. "You remember me right Ichigo? Or have you forgotten me too?" Pikachu sighed and nodded. Ash's face had saddened, but quickly turned into a light smile. He was glad that Pikachu could be reunited with his friend and yet he felt sad as if he was leaving forever.

Delia's eyes had fixed themselves onto the black haired girl, still standing in front of the door. A sudden outburst from Seth disrupted her focus.

"Cole! Get back inside! You're not well enough to come outside yet!" The girl just stood, but nodded and went in reluctantly back inside. Seth calmed himself down as Delia looked at him with curiosity and disgust. Somewhere in her heart she knew exactly who that girl was. Seth caught the glare. "I'll explain when we get inside, but we should have Ichigo explain himself to Ash first. It might bring up some memories about Ember."

"I want to find Ember as much as you do, but you shouldn't force him. It's only hurting him." Delia's eyes were fierce. She meant every word she said. "I already know what you're planning. That girl was another one of your experiments, am I right?"

Seth narrowed his eyes, intrigued by her observation skills. _She had always been a sharp cookie, but maybe a little too sharp,_ he thought. "I told you I'll explain later, but right now. I have a way to turn Ichigo back, but it can only be in spurts. It'll be just enough." Delia sighed angrily.

"Fine, only for Ash, Hotaru, and Ichigo's sake. But if you're planning anything else, you'll have an angry mother to deal with…." Seth chuckled before walking over to the group. Delia started to pick herself up off the floor. She stared at her son, feeling very sorry for him. He just wanted a normal life and he could never get that. She mumbled something to herself as she watched Hotaru and Pikachu. "Knowing you, you probably became Seth's assistant to find a way to turn him back for good….."

Seth had went over to Ash and patted him on the head. Hotaru moved aside. "Come, I have a way for Ichigo to explain his story."

"How Mr. Ketchum?" asked Dawn who had finished wiping away her tears. Hearing a story like that had brought the whole group to tears. Seth smiled. He knew Ash had good friends, friends who were willing to cry when he cried. Hotaru's eyes lit up. This was the moment she was waiting for all these years. Even though she knew that it couldn't be for long, she would just be happy to see him again.

"Come inside and I'll show you." He started to walk into the house with them following after him.

*******

Team Rocket had reached Osmium Town and was astounded by its wonder. The buildings were made of blue crystal, but it wasn't like you could see through it. Jessie's eyes lit up.

"This is like the home I always wanted!" She ran around the sand on a beach, that shouldn't even exist underground. The imprints of her boots being left on the sand. She was then joined by Meowth and James who looked around the area. Meowth noticed something strange.

"Yeah it's nice…..but have you notice something weird you guys?" James and Jessie looked around, then looked at each other.

"No, not really…." They said together. Meowth glared causing them to shiver.

"It's like the pokemon are humans here….."

"Huh? I guess you're right.." said James after he took another look around.

"Enough about that. We have to find Pikachu!" said Jessie as she took off into the streets, James and Meowth slowly following after her.

*****

Ash and his friends had entered Seth's house and walked through the halls. Ash took notice of some off the paintings on the wall. One in particular of him and a young girl…the one in his dreams. Misty caught him looking at the picture and decided to ask about it. "Um Mr. Ketchum? Who's the girl in this picture?" She pointed to the picture with Ash and a girl with long red hair, sitting together smiling.

"Oh…that's ember…" said a tiny voice that came from Delia. She was sad looking at that picture. Seth rubbed her back only to be pushed away. He sighed then continued to walk on. Ash continued to look at the picture. _She seemed so happy….,_ he thought, _what could've happened? And it looks like I was here after all…._

"Come on Ash we're getting left behind!" yelled May as she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. The group reached a room at the end of one of the halls. Seth opened the door to reveal a lab that had a large machine chamber in it. Seth turned to Ash.

"May I please have Ichigo, Ash?"

Ash was reluctant at first, but Pikachu gave him an okay squeal. He handed it to Seth, who put it inside that chamber. "Don't hurt Pikachu, please….."

"I won't Ash. It will be alright." He stood beside the machine and pulled a lever that was next to it. In a flash of light, Pikachu was raised inside the chamber, it's small body transforming into something else. The body of a boy…. The lights continued to flash until finally it stopped, revealing a boy, about Ash's height with yellow hair with orange ends. His eyes were black but handsome. He wore a red shirt with a white line running through it and orange shorts. He stepped out of the chamber towards Ash, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Hello……Ash…."

End of Chapter


	9. The Seperate Paths

**Hey you guys!!! I'm back again, bringing more excitement to the story! Someone makes a special appearance in this chapter! So please sit back and enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review!!!**

**PIka-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 9- The Separate Paths

Ash stood there amazed as did everyone else in the room. They stared at the boy who was once their beloved Pikcahu. The boy stood shining for a moment as Seth came beside him, patting him on the head. He turned to Ash. "Ash this is Ichigo, your Pikachu."

"Hi Ash! It's nice to finally be able to have you understand me." Ichigo said as he extended his hand towards Ash. Ash reluctant at first eventually returned the shake. He looked at Ichigo with question and curiosity. Ichigo only smiled. He knew that Ash would respond this way. After all, he didn't even remember that he was his friend from a long time ago.

Before Ichigo or Ash said anything, Hotaru glomped onto Ichigo, tears falling down her cheeks. She was finally able to see him after all this time and she was happy. Too happy for words to express. Ichigo smiled and hugged her back rubbing her reddish-brown hair in the process.

"Ichigo you're back! You're really back!" The tears continued to fall on his shirt. He was glad to see Hotaru again. It had been years since he saw her last, but he had saddened just a little. He couldn't stay this way for long and he knew. Ash stared back at the two of them, his eyes watering, but he had forced himself not to cry. He had already cried enough. Seth came and laid a hand on Ash's shoulder, smiling causing Delia glare angrily.

"Alright you guys. Let's go to the living room so Ichigo can explain." He left ahead of them, leaving through the double doors. Misty, Brock, Tracy, Dawn, May and Max headed out after him. Hotaru continued to hug Ichigo, until finally she let go, looking into his eyes.

"Come on let's follow after him!" She grabbed a hold of his arm and started to pull him towards the door. Suddenly Ichigo stopped causing her to stop with him. She looked at him confused. "What's the matter Ichigo? We have to get going."

"No, go ahead of me Hotaru." He looked at Ash as he continued. "I wanna walk with Ash. You know to say things he never used to understand." He knew that Ash was hurt right now and he wanted to let him know that it's all right. That he is still is his friend. Hotaru's face saddened, but then she understood and went ahead of him. Ichigo turned back to Ash, patting him on the shoulder. "Let's go Ash! There's so many things I want to tell you, my best friend!"

"Alright. Let's go then!" Ash smiled and followed Ichigo who put his arm around his neck. The two started laughing, leaving Delia and Professor Oak alone in the room. Delia looked at Professor Oak with a seriousness he had never seen before. What she was about to do was going to involves his help.

"Professor….Go and stall them in the living room for me."

"Why Delia?"

"I'm going to find that girl and question her. She might have some insight on Seth's motives." Delia was serious. Her face which looked a lot younger bore a crease in her forehead. She knew this was dangerous but if that meant putting an end to all the mess she's been through, then she was glad. Professor Oak looked at her skeptically.

"Wait, why don't you let me go with you? It would be faster with two of us." He put a hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. His face was that of a 21 year old. His hair was no longer gray, but a alburn. She smiled. To her he sorta looked like the professor she knew when she first arrived at pallet town. The one who stood waiting at the laboratory with his grandson Gary…

She slowly pulled his hand off of her shoulder. "Because they will know something is up, if the both of us go missing. Now go before one them come back." He sighed before leaving through the double doors. Delia stood there and waited. "Where are you Ember?.,,,," She mumbled to herself.

********

In another place far from Osimum Town, far from any life whatsoever lived a girl. She had lived there for as long as she can remember. Of course she had grown up by now. Her long red hair curled around her waist., clinging the white fabric of her dress. She didn't know where this place was. There was no air and no ground. There were no ups and no downs. It was like she was floating. She was happy here, but sometimes she felt lonely as if she missed something important. Even so she couldn't shake the feeling of a presence she had come to know and love.

"You're on edge again I see…"

She turned around to see her faithful companion, Alderion. He was black and silver all over with occasional yellow rings on his body. He had fur around his neck, legs and around his two tails, His eyes glowed red with a black slit in them. He was enormous for he was about 5 times her size, yet he was beautiful to her. "Ah Alderion! Where have you been? I've been looking all over!"

"I told you about wandering around in this place. You could easily get lost here." She pouted, her golden eyes turning firery. She had known where he had gone. He just didn't want to tell her.

"You went to see my body again didn't you?" She knew he did. She was not in a world where her and her body are one. Alderion had frozen her body and her spirit was in a state of suspension. Until her body was reawakened, she will not be able to see the world outside, but it had been so long, she had forgotten what it was like. "Alderion when can I get my memories again? Is it still locked within my body?"

"Some are, but some are locked somewhere else. Have you been practicing your telekenisis?" Alderion had separated her memories from her spirit and her body. Half being in her body…..They other half being store somewhere else.

'Yes I have. Hold on I'll show you." She closed her mouth and her eyes and to lift Alderion, a blue light surrounding him. "Mmph!" She started to sweat in the mists of her concentration. Alderion smiled lightly. She had really been trying hard. She had master over 200 attacks and she's still trying. His eyes saddened He knows that if her memories were returned, she would not be as happy as she was right now. Slowly, she put him down, opening her eyes and smiling. "See? I did good right?!"

"You did very well, but try and do it with ease." She sighed and continue to lay into nothingness. Alderion went around her and coiled itself around her legs. The warmth of his fur felt good on her exposed feet.

"You know Alderion? I get a strange feeling that I'm supposed to be somewhere, but I don't know where." Alderion looked at her, then got up from his position and started to walk away. The girl not missing a beat, jumped up and started to run after him. "Wait! Where are you going Alderion?!"

"I'm going away for a bit, but until then work on your powers…..Ember." He took off and faded away leaving Ember alone in nothingness.

"Alderion……."

End of Chapter


	10. A Tale Of The Ages

**Hey you guys!!! What's up? Thanks for giving me some wonderful ideas!! As the story goes on, I hope it will answer some of your questions!! So sit back and enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review!!!!!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu!(She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!!)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 10- A tale for the ages

Seth walked hastily, weaving his way through the maze of hallways and corridors. The rest of the group followed after, talking amongst themselves about the recent events that had happened. All except for Hotaru who quietly looked at the two laughing boys that lagged behind. Somewhere in her heart she felt that she was being left out of something and that Ash was taking up all her time with Ichigo.

The two continued to laugh about things that they never could have explained before. Like how the Mankeys stole his hat, his precious hat. Ichigo stood smiling from ear to ear as they walked through the hallway. "You know when you climbed up that tree; I thought you were an idiot for a second." He bellowed a laughter causing the group to look back. He blushed and snickered a long with Ash.

"Yeah, but you knew how much I wanted that hat. I couldn't let it go just like that." Ash was so happy to be able to talk to Pikachu like this. He always talked to Pikachu in some kind of way, but that's because he learned the meanings of his many different sounds. Seth finally made it to the end of the corridor, opening the doors to reveal a golden living room filled with gold and auburn furniture and a fountain in between.

"Here we are. Everyone take a seat. It's time for Ichigo to speak." The group took their places leaving Ichigo standing alone. His thoughts were speeding through his mind. Where would he start? How would he explain? And what would Ash think of him after this? Even still Seth looked at him, giving him the okay to start. He knew that it would be alright…

"Alright this is what happened………."

*********

Delia had roamed through the hallways, trying to find Cole's room. She had questions for her and knew she would be able to answer them. Even though she knew how dangerous this was and how much trouble she would be in if she was caught, she was determined to find her. Weaving her way through the corridors and walking into the wrongs rooms, she finally stopped, pondering.

"Where would a girl like Cole be in a house like this?," she mumbled to herself, looking around for another way. She started to continue walking through the halls.

"Mer….."

The sound of a sudden whimper caught her attention. It was so familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She looked up to see a girl with short lilac hair, a dark purple dress, and oddly enough ears and a tail that was split into two at the end. A medium size jewel on her forehead. Delia stopped and stared. It couldn't be what she thought it was, could it? The girl took notice of Delia and started to run in the opposite direction. Delia ran after it.

"Wait Espy! It's me Delia!" She ran as fast as her feat would take her, slipping countless of times on the slick rug on the floor. Espy ran, her feet bear, up the winding stairs. Delia, exasperated followed soon after only to find Espy by a room. _What is she doing?_, she thought as Espy went into the room, taking one look at Delia. It was like she was beckoning her to come in.

"Mer……spy….."

Delia couldn't help but follow her into the dark room. "Where are the lights?" She felt around until suddenly the lights came on revealing people who look like Espy behind a chair and in the chair was…..Cole. Her face was blank and her eyes were emotionless. Delia narrowed her eyes. Something did not seem right….

"Accessing database number 270……" Her voice was that of a machine's. It was mechanic and cold. "Profile……Delia Ketchum, formally known as Delia Coral. Was once an assistant in Master Seth's experiments…."

"Just what are you Cole?" Delia was confused. This girl was different from all of Seth's other experiments. It was like she was a walking computer itself. "I have a lot of questions for you and I think you'd be able to answer them."

"I am the Computer Operated Lifeform Entity, otherwise known as Cole. Your questions are mostly based on Seth's motives. Voice activation activated. Please state your question…."

"Alright then….."

*******

Ichigo stood up straight, his hands clasped together. His eyes had scanned the room, looking from one face to another. _Alright I can do this,_ he thought and took a deep breath.

"A long time ago….we all used to live on the surface. Osmium Town was a blooming city that could be found by those with the right technology. Including myself, Hotaru, Seth, Delia, Ash, and Ember use to live there….Hotaru and Myself were foster children. Our parents had died a little after we were born and we lived in an orphanage." Ash's eyes saddened, Dawn's and Misty's watered and the rest continued to listen.

" I had met Hotaru while I was in the orphanage and we became fast friends." He smiled at Hotaru before continuing. "We met Ash and his sister a few days after and we became fast friends. We always picked on Hotaru and in return she would pick on us countless of times. Nobody said much to Ember. She was a quiet one and always looked on with a sense of longing. It made us sad. We knew that she was part pokemon. The whole town knew and wanted to keep it a secret…."

"As the days went on, the town began to destroy itself. I don't really know what happened to destroy the town, but in the mist of it all….Seth had asked me to protect the item within Ash from those who knew about it and other pokemon, who could take it out of him, but in order to do that, I needed to turn into a pokemon. I didn't tell Ash and Hotaru found out soon after. Oddly enough at the same time, Ember had disappeared. Seth had turned me into a pokemon that would have been reliable and strong enough to protect him….He turned me into Pikachu…."

Ash sighed, but continued to listen. Misty being her usual self, pondered once again. "But how did you get to Pallet Town? Delia said that the only Pokemon she took with them was Skarmory."

Ichigo sighed and took one look at Seth before continuing. "Delia didn't know I was there until they got to Pallet Town. Seth had attached me to a necklace that Ash always wore, but I don't know what happened after that…." Ash pondered a bit, closing his eyes slowly in the process. A figure kept showing up in his mind, a voice going along with it.

"You must not remember Ash…."

It had made him dizzy, so dizzy that he suddenly collapsed on the floor.

"Ash!" They had all yelled, quickly attending to him. Ichigo stood up tall, sensing someone's presence.

"I knew this place was familiar…."

Everyone had turned around to have found Meowth standing there with no Jessie or James. They were all in the defense getting ready to fight until Seth raised a hand. Ash was still unconscious. "It's been a while Zero….."

"Yes it has….Professor Seth…."

End of Chapter


	11. Meowth is Zero?

**Hey you guys!!!! Sorry this took so long to put the next chapter up!! But as a treat I made this an extra exciting chapter!!! So please sit back and enjoy!!!! Oh and don't forget to review!!!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be rich!)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 11- Meowth is Zero???

Seth stood from his place near Ash, walking over to the miniscule pokemon that stood by the fountain. He found it fascinating that he could talk like a regular human, unless…..it was possibly something that he had done. However, that didn't seem to be that case.

"How did you learn to speak? You shouldn't be able to while you're a pokemon…." The doubt could be heard in his voice. A sudden curiosity started to rise within him. To him it was astounding that one of his experiments could reach such feat without him and it only sparked his interest more. Meowth leaned against the fountain retracting and showing his claws repeatedly.

"You know Seth, you really should know my personality by now." He motioned himself off of the fountain, slowly walking towards them, a grin taking place on his face. His fangs glimmered under the dim light. "I am one who will achieve the greatest goals and will stop at nothing. You remember don't you Seth?"

'Zero. That still doesn't explain how you are able to talk. It defies all logic in this world." Seth gestured with his hands to express himself. Occasionally he moved them outwards then put a hand to his chest like he was in pain.

"Logic? Don't spit anything about logic to me! You defied logic for years, turning pokemon into humans and humans into pokemon! Even giving a human the powers of the pokemon!!!" Meowth's face was red, his paws clenched together with every sentence he spoke. Seth stood back, inhaling and exhaling a breath, trying to keep himself calm.

"Even so….The Pokemon that were turned into humans could never talk and those who were turned into pokemon were the same!" Misty slowly patted Seth on the shoulder, her eyes filled with curiosity. Dawn sat on the ground behind her, Ash's head lay quietly in her lap. May held the crying Max close to her, almost ready to cry herself. Tracy, Professor Oak, and Brock sat by Ash constantly checking his pulse and calling out to him. Misty looked at the unconscious Ash then turned back to Meowth.

"Meowth, where are Jessie and James? Are you here to steal Pikachu no….Ichigo again?" Meowth snickered before folding his arms mischievously. Misty waited as Dawn looked up at him. Each of them wondered exactly the same thing. Just what was Meowth hiding?

"Well that was our original intentions but things have changed. Being the people that they are, they got trapped in one of the rooms. I bet that was your little experiment's Cole's doing….."

"So you just left them there?"

"Yeah….I told them that I would be back for them and try to find a way out, but what they didn't know was that I know this place like the back of my hand. I lived here once after all…." Seth looked down at his hands that were shivering from him being nervous. Max who shifted from his place with may, spoke out through his tears.

"What do you mean you lived here?" Professor Oak looked at Seth angrily and uncertain. His auburn bangs covering his eyes.

"What does he mean Seth?" Seth stood there and didn't respond. He knew that what he was about to say would change everything, but…..it was too late for that now. Professor Oak growled out of impatience. "I'll ask one more time Seth….What does he mean?!"

"He's right. He lived here once before because…….because……he's my older brother….Zero Ketchum…."

******

Delia stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking eye to eye with Cole. Every so often, her gaze would shift to Espy who stood behind her then along to the other humans. Standing next to Espy was her ninetails, with her bright tanish-blonde tails waving all around and her long tan hair curling around her waist. Then came her arcanine in his red and black outfit and spikey tan hair. All the pokemon she had left behind were standing behind Cole, protecting her, and it made a wound in Delia's heart. Cole's eyes sifted from crystal to a black.

"Delia Ketchum….Please state your question…"

"My question is…..What is the real motive behind Seth's experiments and what is he planning to do?" Cole straightened in her chair, her sleek black hair falling into place.

"Professor Seth wishes to harness all the powers of the world and the pokemon. He wishes to go beyond expectations of his fellow peers and reach into the hidden realm…"

"Hidden Realm? What is that?"

"Accessing Database 231…Hidden Realm said only to be accesses by those of great power and a sound peace of mind. It is also said that it will be found by those of pure heart and love…"

"Pure of heart? Do you mean Ember?"

"That's classified….."

"What is exactly the Hidden Realm?"

"Accessing database 450…..Hidden Realm is said to contain the negatives of the world."

"The negatives? Explain Cole."

"Accessing hidden file Negative 092534….A world is created on positives including whole numbers and positive space. However, in order to create there must be an equal amount of Negative space to keep the world balanced or else the world will collapse within itself."

"So if positive is the power to create, then negative is the power to destroy…"

"Correct Delia…..Think of it as positive and negative numbers if you add positive 1 to a negative 1 then it brings you to a neutral number called zero. If one outweighs the other then distortion occurs." Delia put a hand to her chin, in deep thought. All this was gibberish to her and she was trying to make sense of it, but for some reason, she was getting nowhere.

"Wait Ash had told me something about distortion. Giratina had came from the Distortion World because of the mess Dialga and Palkia made. It cause holes to be to appear in the world. Does that have to do with the Hidden Realm?"

"It is true Giratina protected the Distortion World, but it was only the surface of the Hidden Realm. The Hidden Realm is nothing but dark energy and has been guarded by one single Pokemon deity since the realm was created."

"Who protects the Realm now?"

"A pokemon by the name of Salterius. She protects the space now…"

"What does Seth plan to do with the Negatives?"

"That's classified…"

"One last question……What is your purpose of creation Cole?" Cole went silent before standing, her dress swaying in the process.

"My purpose is to contain all the data the Professor Seth has created, so it wouldn't be stolen by others. I also gain more data by observing, that is my other purpose…"

"Alright….."

"Now Delia Ketchum there is one more purpose I need to serve……"

"Wha?" Suddenly a cage comes from underneath the ground and entrapped Delia within it. Delia shook the cage and looked at Cole angrily. "What are you doing Cole?"

"Mission complete. Obtain Delia Ketchum……that was my other purpose…"

******

Ash woke up in a strange place. There was no ground and no ceiling and the space was made of many colors.

"Where am I?" He moved around making sure his arms and legs were intact.

"You are in a small section of the Hidden Realm…." Ash turned around, but didn't see no one there. It was starting to scare him.

"Who are you?" Suddenly a giant pokemon that was black with yellow rings appeared before him.

"Hello Ash, It's nice to meet you again. I am Alderion."

End of Chapter


	12. Awakening

**Hey everyone! Guess who's back! Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I had to get the concept together, plus life got in the way T^T. But anyway please enjoy and review! But no flames please!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

Dawn of the Pokemon**

Chapter 12- Awakening

"A-Alderion?...." Ash stuttered his name. He wondered why Alderion would talk to him and him alone. Not to mention the fact that Alderion was five times bigger than him on his tippy toes, so it was a little intimidating. The black spikes on Alderion's fur swished playfully thanks to an invisible wind and the yellow rings on his body glowed brightly, shining some light in this dark place.

"That's right Ash. I've brought you to this place. This place is my domain…."

"This place…..? You said this place was a small part of the hidden realm, but what is the hidden realm?" Alderion motioned for Ash to follow him as blue flames appeared beneath him with every step. His two enormous tails swished back in forth in a playful manner. If Ash hadn't known any better, he would've thought he was an overgrown dog. "Where are we going?"

"To the middle of this domain. You see Ash you may not know this, actually I be surprised if you did, but unlike most realms and worlds this place has a beginning, middle, and end. However the Hidden Realm is broken into many different parts. Some are bigger than others and some as small as the atoms on the eraser of your pencils. However, there are some parts where you can see the ending of the Realm…."

"Is that where we are going?"

"Precisely. Although I do not take care of the ending realms, I can at least show it to you. However…."

He stopped and turned around, facing Ash head on. His red and black eyes, now glowing bright yellow while his yellow rings glowed blue. Ash had come to a stop. What could Alderion want?

"However?...."

"However….You must not try to remember your lost memories. If they come back eventually that's fine, but if that's so…….you must not tell Seth about it. If you do….." Suddenly Ash was surrounded by a blue light and hoisted in the air or empty space above him. He fumbled around grabbing the empty space around him in an attempt to steady himself, but it was all in vain.

"W-What are you doing!?"

"If you tell Seth about your lost memories….Then I will erase all of your memories. Not just your past like the last time but what you've experienced even the bonds between the pokemon and friends you've come to love…."

"Wait! You mean you erased my memories from a long time ago?!"

"Yes it was your mother wish and I can't refuse a request from her. After all she's the one who set me free….even though Espy couldn't come with me…."

"Espy?....You mean Mom's Espeon, Espy?" The name rang a bell in his head as he remembered the story his mother had told them in the limo about how she first came upon the meadow and the trainer….his father Seth. Something else had made sense to him, the way Alderion looked and the way he fits into the story. "Wait…Alderion….Are you…..Umbry?"

"…….." Alderion remained quiet as he gently set Ash back onto the invisible ground. Losing his balance Ash collapsed onto the floor, hitting his head in the process. After a few seconds, Alderion turned back his natural color and turned away. Almost as if he was sad. Then in a silent tone he answered. "I haven't heard that name in a while…."

"Then you are Umbry...."

"Yes I was this so called Umbry for a short time but--"

"Alderion! There you are!" Alderion was interrupted by the melodic voice that came from a fire haired girl who started running towards them. Her hair curled around the curves of her waist. The golden eyes shined bright with interest as she came upon the astounded boy who stood next to her Alderion.

"Ember! What have I told you about running around in this place!?"

"Ember….Could it be that Ember that everyone was talking about?" Ash was mumbling to himself as Ember stopped in her tracks from being scolded.

"Well what was I suppose to do? You just uped and disappeared on me!" Her golden eyes turned firery but dimmed down when she saw Ash staring at her with an unknown expression. She turned back to Alderion. "Who is this? Is he separated from his body too?"

"Separated? What do you mean by separated?"

"I don't know exactly but I'm currently separated from my body and Alderion is too, so I just guessed that you must be separated too."

"Ember you talk too much. You should be practicing instead of wasting time talking."

"But I've been practicing the whole time you were gone…."

"I was gone for no more than ten minutes….."

"Ten minutes too many though…."

"—Um excuse me, but can you please explain what you mean by separated?" Ember and Alderion were interrupted from Ash who stood in the corner and watched the events play out. To him it seemed like a dream. The girl he saw in the photos……the girl he saw in his dreams…..his sister was standing right before him, but he found it weird that she doesn't seem to know him or anything but Alderion. Embers was intrigued. To her Ash was something different and she could sense something in him that was different, but she couldn't place it.

"You see only spirits can be here or at least that's what I've surmised. For as long as I can remember, it has always been me and Alderion. He protects me and I try to learn new things from him each day. I don't know how much time has passed but I know I have been here awhile. "

Alderion stepped in front of Ash, turning slightly to talk to him.

"This part of the realm is called Shinzui Yume Kokudo, otherwise known as the Spirit Dream Realm…"

"Spirit Dream Realm?"

"I've been here all this time and I never knew that, Alderion."

"This is part of the hidden realm is where the spirits of dreams roam. There are three parts to this place. The first is where every dream spirit roams or where mostly the good dreams roam. The second is the nightmares which lately the spirits have been increasing there because of Darkrai's mayhem some time ago. Lastly is this place, where dream spirits and yet not dream spirits roam. There's only one way to get in here. Either I bring you in or you have the special part of you that invites you in. Call it a gift."

"I see…." Ash folded his hands together as he pondered what Alderion had just said. He was trying to make sense of it the hidden realm, Ember's sudden appearance and the fact that Alderion brought him here. Another thing played through his mind. Why did Alderion want to keep his memories from Seth? What was Seth's true motives? Something didn't seem right and it was up to him to find out.

"Oh Ash?" The sudden call of his name caused him to turn the red haired girl in front of him. He found it odd that she knew his name. Alderion stiffened at the sound. He knew something wasn't right.

"Ember how did you know his name?"

"I don't know. I just felt that he was an Ash and---" Her sentence was cut short by the sounds her screaming in pain. The blood curdling scream coursed through Ash's veins as he stumbled back holding onto his ears. Alderion ran over, his tails flailing in the process.

"What's happening Ember!? Ember speak to me!"

"I-I-I AH! I don't know! I just remembered his name a-a-and then suddenly a pain shot through my head! AHAHAH!" After a few more screams, she passed out only to be caught by Alderion. He turned to look at Ash sadly.

"I don't think you two should ever meet again…..But know this, I will be watching over your actions and memories. Remember what I said, tell Seth and I will erase all of your memories! Now go!"

"Wait A-Alderion!..." It was already too late. A black shadow swallowed him up and the next thing he knew, he had woken up in the crying Dawn's lap. _Guess it was a dream after all…._he thought. A sudden voice appeared in his head as he started to look around.

_Don't worry Ash. We'll meet again I promise! I need to know something from you…You might be able to help me get back my memories since Alderion won't do it._

Ash responded only in his mind, sensing that the rest of the group couldn't hear Ember's voice.

_Are you only going to speak to me in this way? Or am I going to enter that realm again?_

_Not sure right now, but when the time is right I'll summon you. Now go and be part of the real world. I'll see you soon. Good bye! _

After that Ash could only hear yelling coming from Seth and surprisingly a very smug Meowth. He was still dizzy but could make out the last bits of the conversation.

"We're not brothers by blood. We are step brothers, although he's no brother of mine."

"Hmph very well. Don't worry I just need one thing from you dear little brother…..I want you to give me the data you have stored into Cole…..With that I can obtain all the pokemon power in the world!"


	13. Betrayl

**Hey it's me again! I finally post up another chapter that you have all be waiting for. So please review and enjoy!**

**Pika-pi Pikachu! (she does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

Dawn of The Pokemon

Chapter 13-Betrayl

"What do you mean!? Do you honestly think that you can harness all those powers within your body!? Your body won't be able to manage all the energy stored in each power stored within the data! Isn't already enough that you can harness the powers of what you are!? You are a Meowth now Zero! Those powers is the only ones you can manage and I adjusted it as such!" Seth's face grew red with impatience, angry, confusion, and something unknown. His anger grew with each passing moment as the words of realization and hurt poured out of his mouth. It was a silent pain for him to know that there was another being who was not well adapted, trying to take hold of all the data that took him time to collect.

The bitter Zero only made a face and looked around now noticing that the unconscious Ash had awakened from hi s sudden slumber. Then it dawned on him……What need was there for that twerp to be here? He hadn't known any such reason for him and his friends to appear in this place, but he continued to ponder. Now that he thought about it, it was always eerie how closely he resembled Seth, but he decides to put it off until now. _Also…_,He wondered scratching the gold medallion on his forehead, _I knew there was something different about that Pikachu. He's like me…._

"You've been busy while I was away, haven't you? And it's not impossible to obtain those powers. You have the knowledge and ability to. After all you created the first human to ever become a pokemon…."

"Busy? By that what do you mean Zero?" An eyebrow had been raised and meanwhile Zero's stare had drifted passed him to the half conscious Ash lying in Dawn's arms. It then traveled to the group of teens standing and sitting in a variety order and the very troubled professor who looked 20 or 30 years younger than he originally was. Seth's glare turned into curiosity as it traveled the stare towards his son and the others. Immediately he understood. Teeth bared into a snarl he silently growled a message to Zero, not even looking at the others. The others had tried to lean in to hear but it was to no avail.

"**We will discuss this later Zero…**"

"**Indeed we shall, **_**little brother**_**! Hahaha!"**Zero had talked in the same tone as Seth, except his ended in a hiss and filled with malice. He started to turn away from them before turning back around from the call of his name.

"Zero! Where are you going!?"

"To help those two nincompoops that got caught in your trap some time ago. Oh and by the way……" Zero cooked his eyes to the side and his lips turned into a sly smile. He rubbed his medallion once before making his last statement. "Wasn't there an older woman with you some time ago? Has she disappeared perhaps?"

Seth, Ash, and the rest of the crew perked up and looked around. He was right. Ash's mother was missing from the group and it was very strange that they hadn't noticed until now. All chatted amongst themselves except for Professor Oak who stood quietly in the back, looking down. Seth grumbled to himself, biting his fingernails in the process. To be quite honest he hadn't known she disappeared until Zero just mentions it or to be precise, he had known and just didn't want to say anything about it. Zero snickered, his white fangs showing in the process. He looked towards Ash and the gang and left one more final remark until he vanished into the shadows.

"I'd be careful about what you say and do to Seth. I wouldn't trust him too much. He has a habit of betraying people when they least expect it. In a sense, he wears a mask to cover up his scales. Sayonara!" He vanished without another word. Ash looked at his father with a new found light along with Dawn, Ichigo, Professor Oak, and Brock. Misty and Tracy was trying to calm down the crying May and Max on the ground. Hotaru kept to herself. In the back of her mind, she kinda thought that Seth was sketchy but she couldn't bring herself to admit it. Seth turned and smiled a fake smile towards his son.

"What? Do you believe what Zero said?"

"Well kinda…..I don't know, he seemed pretty serious. The most serious I've seen him. "

"Oh come on Ash, you know me better than that."

"I don't even know you…..I just found out you were my father hours ago."

"Ah….yes well… "

"To be honest, I don't know whether or not to trust you…."

"W-What makes you say that?"

"I don't know….I just have my reasons…" With sad and gentle eyes, he smiled and put his hands on his hips. He let out a sigh before he spoke again. His words really hit him in a way that made him feel sad.

"Ash, you're my son. I **promise **you I won't ever **betray **you."

"Hmm….Alright I guess…."

"Good, Now I'm gonna go find your mother. She's probably lost somewhere." He tossed keys into each person's hand, some matching in color. Other's different. Tracy, Brock, Max, and Professor Oak had the same color key, a light blue. Misty, May, Dawn, and Hotaru had a pink color key and Ash and Ichigo had a yellow key. Each pair of eyes stared at him in curiosity. "Those keys match the color of the door of the room you'll be staying in. Those of the same color show you who will be staying with you. Now get some rest. We will have a long day tomorrow. I need you guys to be ready bright and early."

With that he left them through the two double doors.

*****

_That woman will be the death of me I swear!_, Seth had pondered to himself. He bit his fingernail like on his thumb like mad, making it shorter in the process. He walked through the corridors, passed various doorways. He knew exactly where she was. It was all in his plan. He thought of Ash and his words from before.

"I know this will make things better for us and you'll be able to come live with me forever. You and Ember….in our own little world and also….your mother….like things use to be before the catastrophe." He was mumbling quietly to himself, stopping in the process. His long spiky locks swished in front of his eyes now and then making it a little harder for him to think. His white lab coat swished around his legs and clung to his chest, showing off all his muscles.

"Mer …..spy"

He looked up to find the purple haired vixen standing before him, gesturing for him to follow her. He walked over to her and patted her on her soft short hair.

"Ah…Espy. You came to get me….good girl." She purred in response, her cheeks flushing tiny bits of pink. The red jewel on her forehead glowed brightly. "I surmise that Cole has captured her and put her into that room. Poor thing…You never got over her leaving you guys behind, did you?" She grew quiet and ceased her purring. _Yeah….you guys were lifeless when I found you under the rubble that day. It'll be ok…_, he thought. "Just wait a little while longer and we shall have paradise…"

They walked together till they reached a silver door room. Pressing many keys of various numbers and letters, they door opened revealing an unconscious Delia strung on a demented cross, with various computer wires attached to her. Seth snickered to himself and looked sadly at her.

"Now in order to achieve what I want…..I will have to program you to behave differently..." He sat by a nearby computer and looked back at her. "Don't worry you won't feel any pain….Now let's begin…."

End of Chapter


	14. Skeptical

**Hey Everyone! I'm back with chapter 14 as promised. This chapter doesn't really go into details about the story but leaves some foreshadowing and hidden clues within it. See if you can get it and also don't forget to review plz!!!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu! (She does not own Pokemon or else she'd be very rich!!)

* * *

Dawn of the Pokemon**

Chapter 14-Skeptical

The collection of teens and one semi-senior, went on their way to the arranged rooms assigned to them. The girls were assigned the pink door room as noted on their pink keys. All the males excluding Ash and Ichigo were presented with a light blue key while they were granted a yellow one like the color of Pikachu or Ichigo now. Silent murmurs were whispered throughout the grand halls and slim corridors with engraved pictures of pokemon, sketched out in perfect outlines, on the walls.

Ash walked silently behind them in deep thought, a hand to his chin and his brow making a minimum parabola. The caramel color coats of his eyes gleaming and not when a sudden realization came to mind, but then was shot down by the response of his common sense. Ichigo squabbled with May, making small talk, Hotaru getting jealous from behind them. In a quick glance he saw his thoughtful friend lag behind and decided to follow suit.

"Whatcha thinkin 'bout Ash?" The bright and cheeriness of Ichigo's voice broke Ash of his concentration. At the same time, he was both relieved that Ichigo had came and distracted him from his constant worries and angered BECAUSE he distracted him from the worries that could no longer wait. Still looking dazed and distant, Ichigo decided to ask again, even louder this time in his ear. "WHATCHA THINKIN "BOUT ASH!?"

"Ah! Calm down already! You're too loud!"

"Heh sorry, but you wouldn't answer me and you know how I hate to be ignored."

"Jesus Christ……What do you want I-I-I-" Now realizing that he had never called Ichigo by his name, it has now seemed that he is having a lot of difficulty just to spout out the first syllable. _Come on Ash you can do it! It's just a stupid name! A weird one, but it's just a name!, _he though .His mind was racing faster than before until Ichigo's soft hand was placed on his shoulder. Ichigo was smiling but it was sad. Deep down he was hurt, but he tried not to let it show.

"That's alright Ash. You can just call me Pikachu if you like." With an apologetic smile, Ash returned to his attempt at his sentence. He felt bad about what happened, but because Ichigo shrugged it off patiently, he shrugged it off too.

"Alright….What do you want Pikachu?"

"Much better!"

"Well what is it?"

"Oh….Right I was asking what you were thinking about, but I guess I can ask in the room since were already here."

"What!?" Ash looked up astounded. Without him realizing it, they had passed around the third corridor and were now positioned in front of four sets of double doors of all different colors. Like Seth had explained, the doors were set to match the colors of the keys. Stranger still there were a set number of keyholes exacting the number people who held the key. Whispering excitedly amongst themselves, Ash had noticed a slight creak of a door as the double silver doors opened revealing an exhausted Seth. It seemed strange to him.

Max astounded by the double doors of silver went straight to Seth with glimmers in his eyes.

"Wow these are so cool Mr. Ketchum!"

"Why thank you. I built these and handcrafted these doors myself. Even as far as to carve the picture of one of the pokemon in color accordance."

"Pokemon?" Now that they examined the doors closely, they found that he was indeed right. On the light blue doors was a lucario, creating aura spheres from his hand that looked somewhat real and in them were the key holes outlined in blue neon. On the pink door, a mew with many bubbles around him that also seemed as real as the first and thus the keyholes laid. Finally in the last one was a very angry zapdos who radiated sparks of lightning around it. There were many sparks, but only two seemed to glow brightly also revealing neon keyholes.

The cluster of teens stared blankly at the doors, amazed by their intricate designs and beauty. However Ash couldn't help but stare at the Pokemon imprinted on the large silver doors that had birthed Seth. Misty seemed to lack interest in the doors for lack of water pokemon and noticed Ash's gaze toward the silvery entrance. She was amazed and decided to break in front of Max and let Ash escape his deep thoughts.

"Oh wow Mr. Ketchum!! That's a Lugia isn't it!?" Seth startled by her sudden outburst took a few steps backward, awkwardly, receiving a skeptical stare from Ash. It had frightened him, that someone had noticed something that he hadn't told them yet. Noticing what she was now asking, he chuckled lightly and continued on to answer.

"Mmm heheh Ah Yes Misty my dear, that is indeed the Guardian of the Waters, The beast of the Sea, indeed the great Lugia!!"

"Oh I knew it~!"

"Oh this is indeed detailed Mr. Ketchum. All the features are just right! Have you seen one before?" Brock became interested in the detail, so had Professor Oak who was wishing at that moment that his grandson Gary had came to see this.

"In one way or another, yes. I have seen one, but in the shadows eyes. Now if you excuse me." He hurried the opposite way from them in quick and short strides. Nervousness and anxiousness radiated off of his body as the back of his coat clung tighter to him.

"Oh wait there's just one thing…." He stopped at the foot of the stairs, a sly grin taking place on his mouth. "Once you open the doors with your keys, the door will scan your DNA making you a known member in this room. Now goodnight and goodbye." He disappeared leaving the group alone with the doors.

"I see….So that's clever of him. That way we won't know what he's hiding. Interesting….." Ichigo had stood behind Ash and mumbled under his breath causing Ash to stare blankly back at him._ How did he…?_, he thought and only received a smile in response. "That was what you were thinking wasn't it Ash?"

"Yeah….But how did you know?"

"You think after all this time being next to you, I wouldn't know how my best bud thinks? You underestimate me Ashy-boy." In a sudden silence, the two stared at each other in disbelief. No one had called him Ashy-boy except for his long time rival Gary in pallet town. It made him a little uncomfortable remembering all the battles he lost to him and the teasing he received. He smirked a little remembering his shining moment when he finally beat him. But he remembered where he was.

"Why did you…?"

"I-I;m sorry it slipped. I just heard Gary say it a lot so it just caught on!"

"Mmm….Alright if you say so…."

"Sigh…..Anyway I think we should get into our rooms. It looks like everyone went in already." Ash looked around, astounded again at his slip from the real world. Facing the door together, the both placed their keys into the lightning bolts, making a yellow glow appear. A mechanical voice appeared.

"Welcome. I am the Computer Operated Lifeform Entity, please place your hands on the glowing bolts." They did as she asked making her talk once again.

"Number 37 Ichigo Nortingham and Number 1 Ash Ketchum, please step inside." Once inside the doors closed revealing two canopy beds filled with dolls of different legendaries. Ichigo roamed around playing with the dolls, while Ash looked around nervously. Ichigo smiled and threw a Rayqua plushy at him.

"So what do wanna do now? I don't wanna go to bed just yet."

"I don't know. I guess we'll just get accustomed to our rooms." Cole spoke to them once again before being gone once for good.

"Attention. Master Seth wishes for everyone to prepare for slumber. Please get into the appropriate clothing and head for sleeping chambers. You have 5 minutes."

5 minutes later

Ash was drifting in and out of sleep until a familiar and melodic voice called for him.

_Ash please come to Shinzui Yume Kokudo. We can talk more there. Thank You._

Ash was finally asleep….

End of Chapter


	15. Author's Note No2

**Author's Note:**

**I've been getting a lot of questions about the shipping of the story. Frankly I'm not quite sure. If you guys have any ideas on what shipping this should be. Please tell me in full detail and I'll be happy to cooperate depending on how many votes each shipping gets. Still even without the votes, I'm still doing the Pikachu and the Ketchup idea, although this will be Ichigo and Ketchup XD. Sorry not really good at this so please help me along the way with any ideas you may have. Thank You!**

**Phantomwriter15**


	16. The Forgotten Truth Part 1

**Hey guys I'm back! Sorry for not updating sooner....Lot's of bad stuff happened, but that won't detour me from this story! So this is a few part chapter! It's called The Forgotten Truth and this is Part 1. These chapters will have alot to do with Ember and Alderion, but Part ! mostly has to do with Ember and Ash and Ember's secret! Go and Enjoy! Oh and don't forget to review and do the polls! No flames though because then I will be very mad!**

**Pika-Pi Pikachu (she does not own pokemon or else she'd be very rich!)

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

Chapter 15- The Forgotten Truth (Part 1)

Ash fell asleep and as Ember had asked him, he wandered into the Spirit Dream Realm. With astounded and wondrous eyes, he stared at the fire haired beauty that floated in the sky. Wrapped around in blue light, as she moved swiftly and elegantly through the transparent air made Ash feel warm and comfortable.

Upon seeing Ash from the corner of her eye, she stopped and in a quick movement clasped her mouth and blushed heavily. She hadn't expected him to come so quick, but at the same time she was glad. It had been so long since she had company and there was something about Ash that made her feel at home. However, that feeling also brought longing for the thing that she was missing. With a quick move of Ash's hand he waved a silent hello, causing her to descend and place herself in front of him.

"Hello Ash! You made it!" She smiled from one small ear to another, tints of rosy pinks appearing on her cheeks. Ash only grinned. It made him happy that she was happy, but he was on edge too. If Alderion had caught him here, they would be in serious trouble, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um Ember, where's Alderion?"

"Alderion? Oh! No need to worry Ash! I was working on my powers cuz you know I have them right? I mean you heard Alderion talking about them last time. Anyway I told him I wanted to keep practicing hypnosis, even though that's the one I know well…..and yeah you pretty much know what happened after that!" She put her pale hand behind her head and bellowed a laughter, making Ash seem a little uneasy .

"How can you do that without so much a care in the world? You could get into trouble you know or worse he could think I put you up to it."

"Oh Psshaa!" She said with her hand, waving him away. Ash stood there annoyed and CONFUSED. First, what the heck was Psshaa? Was it even a word? He thought it would be better to ask….on the other hand he was debating whether to let it go, but curiosity got the better of him.

"Not to be rude, but what the hell is Psshaa?"

"Oh Psshaa is Psshaa! Um…..How can I explain it?....Well ya see…it's um….Oh well never mind." Her thin eyebrows scrunched together making a thin line as she herself was confused of the meaning. Ash was astounded. His sister knew how to use the word, but didn't even know what it meant. He couldn't help but stifle laughter.

"Alright, alright. So what did you bring me here for Ember?" She stopped and smiled softly, her golden eyes radiating in the dark tentacles of the realm. Ash suddenly felt happy like that smile was the one thing he needed from this whole trip. He smiled back rubbing his black hair obsessively. When he looked up in front of him, her face was close to his. He blushed heavily from any instant movement she made. "Um Ember? What's the matter?"

"Nothing….It's just I have a feeling I met you some time ago, but I can't put my finger on it……it's a sad feeling, but it's also a happy one. It's like…." Tears came to her eye as she started to realize what she was saying. "…….you are the one I wanted to see for as long as I was living here. But it's strange because I know I've never seen you before, but I feel you are someone so close to me……so very close to me…..I-It's so strange…."

BY now full blown tears fell down her checks, her face turning red from her frustration. Ash so upset, almost ready to cry himself, lunged forward and embraced her, laying her tear stricken face on his black shirt. She continued to cry silently, how long? Ash didn't know, but he knew how frustrating it was not to remember. Up until now he didn't know a thing about her. How he had a sister….how she was part pokemon…..anything. But now it started to dawn on him. What had happened to make Alderion erase his memories, for Osmium Town to wind up underground, and for her to be in a place like this?

After a few more minutes of painful crying she let go and stared into his eyes.

"Brother……"

The sudden shock of the word caused him to jump back in amazement. He couldn't believe it. Had she remembered something just now? How would she know that he was her brother?

"Ember did you remember something? Anything at all?"

"No…but just now I felt like you were sorta like a brother. So I felt like calling you just that……" She stared happily and waiting, like something had just hit her. "If you don't mind me asking……may I call you big brother Ash!" This action bothered him. His mind was racing and all the emotions started to hit him. For one he was happy, happy to be called big brother, sadness for she did not remember who he was, anger for how he wanted the both of them to remember, and fear for if Alderion should ever know what had happened. However, he pushed those thoughts aside. Smiling happily he kissed the top of her forehead and caressed her bright fiery hair.

"It's alright to call me that if you want." Her eyes lit up with happiness and her smile was just that of a flowers. Wiping away the excess tears, she stared back at him, still smiling. Ash chuckled like a big brother should. "Right so what's the real reason you wanted to see me?"

"Just to talk I guess and show you stuff. Being around you might jog up some memories from somewhere…."

"Oh so you're just using me to get your memories back. I see how it is……."

"O-Oh no no no! I really just wanted to be around you that's all!" She was fumbling around from the statement. She knew it looked that way from the outside, but that's not how she wanted it to be perceived. Not at all!

"Hmm…If you say so heheh…." He was only messing with her and he like the confused face she gave him when he laughed. Somehow he liked how they were talking, like none of this mess had ever happened. He began to wonder, if whatever happened hadn't happened, what would life would have been like then? Then, a sudden touch of her hand on his shoulder brought him back. "Hmm? What is it Ember?"

"There's so many things I want to show you! I've been practicing a whole lot! Actually there's this song I want to sing to you. I haven't sung it to anybody except Alderion….He told me it was good, but he probably is just flattering me….So you can tell me if he was right or not!"

"Alright, Alright, but it's not gonna put me to sleep like Jigglypuff right?"

"Jigglypuff? What's that?" Ash was amazed. He decided to push further. Somewhere in her life she must have met some pokemon along the way unless they were gonna with her memories too….

"Ember what other Pokemon have you heard of besides Alderion?"

"Alderion is a pokemon? Wait what are pokemon?"

"…………….."

"Nevermind that big brother, just listen to this song and you'll feel much better and happier!"

She began to sing her silent song and at that moment Ash started to think silently to himself. How could she not know what Pokemon are? What did she think Alderion was? Why did she think she had those powers? It doesn't make sense.

"Ash are you listening? I'm singing this for you ya know."

"Oh I'm sorry please continue…."

_**Let the rain fall down in sound**_

_**See they water splash all around**_

_**Waiting for you to come back someday **_

_**And we shall laugh and play**_

_**Never once where time had stopped **_

_**Had my feelings for gone and popped **_

_**Little Little Lovely Day**_

_**Please come back and stay…..**_ ~

Ash was going to figure out the truth behind it all, even if that meant asking Alderion himself…


	17. The Forgotten Truth Part 2

**Hi you guys! What's up! In this chapter I tried to incorporate a couple moves...sorry not really good at that. This is the first pairing...so please enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review!**

**Ichigo: She does not own pokemon or else I'd be the star!**

**Me:...shutup**

**Ichigo:...K

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

The forgotten truth part 2

Alderion sat and waited in silence. Hypnosis of all things she would try to pull…could've worked if it hadn't have been for the protect he used against her earlier. Really that girl….trying to sneak things behind his back.

He tried to get up but wobbled for just a few minutes. His feet were dancing almost; crossing over each other until eventually he collapsed to the floor. Alderion sighed and just waited as he did previously.

"It seems her hypnosis got through to some extent. I should be more careful, her powers are steadily increasing…..Ah well i guess I better find some energy…Hmm that gives me an idea."

Closing his eyes as if he were going to sleep, he steadily reopened them only to show that his eyes were completely engulfed in light. It was sight sharing….but somehow different and the question remains who was he sight sharing with?

"I'm sorry to do this Espy but I'm going to borrow your body for a while…." Indeed Alderion knew everyplace Espy went, and how to contact her but….he never dared to see her in person…at least not the way they were now.

This sight sharing was different….in a way. To Alderion, the move seemed more like Sight Confusion, an ability to control the person or pokemon the user is sight sharing with.

On the other side, Espy was lying comfortably in the canopy bed that was provided for her. However, it was cut short for Alderion had called upon her. Her eyes glowed blue like his and thus she moved out of the bed.

"Mer….spy…."(what is it?)

_Hi Espy, long time no see….Can you do me a favor? Can you get the master key and head into Ash's room?_

"Mer….."(Why?...)

_I'll explain later…do you know where the master key is?_

"Merspy…Mer…Espeon" (Of course I do…this is my house after all. Hang on for a moment…. )

Doing as she was told, she left the magenta double doors and silently walked down the hall. Alderion picked Espy for a reason. Espeons are usually light on their feet and don't create much noise. Even though Espy was human now, the same still applied.

Like a cat burglar, she moved swiftly and slyly around the corridors making sure to leave no finger prints behind. There she reached the silver doors and stopped. She forgot to mention one thing….

"Merspy…Espy…Espeon…Espy…Er…Mer…Espeon…Esp….Esp… Mer..spy…Mer..Mer.."(Ah…we may have a problem here….these doors are DNA locked….the only ones who are allowed to enter is that walking android and the mad scientist himself….but…there's always that….)

_Yes that can work too…..but are you sure that you're ready to use that?_

"Mer….Mer..Espeon!" (Well it's not like we have any other choice!)

_Well how long do you need to perform it?_

"Esp…Espy..Mer…Espeon…Esp..espy" (Not really sure but the longest I've been able to hold it is 30 seconds)

_That's just enough time…fine…I'll release the confusion on you for 30 seconds…starting….now!_

What was this thing, they were talking about? Something Espy had gained from living with Seth. Shape-shifting….at one point Seth had experimented on her again after learning about latios and latias from Alto Mare. So now she gained this power.

Just like Alderion said he would, he lofted the confusion from her and in an instant, her body changed shape. Her small slendor legs became muscular ones and her frail bad became broad. The little chest she had slowly disappeared and was replaced with a muscled one.

In that instant she was Seth. An identical one to the naked eye. The purple locks Espeon once had became black. She smirked to herself. Not bad. Alderion coffed before taking control of her again.

_I think you're liking this a bit too much….._

"Merspy Mer..Esp" (Oh give me a break will yaz?)

_Fine…Let's go…_

Espy…..uh Seth…now walked towards the double doors. Raising her hand slowly, she placed it on the Lugia's back and then…the alarm sounded.

_Wha? What's going on?_

"Merspy….." (Idiot! I'm such an idiot!)

_Wha?_

"Espeon, Espy….Espeon!" (DNA doesn't pass through Shape-shifting! Run!)

Espy now transforming back into herself. Took off down the corner and through the corridor. When she came to the end of the last hallway, she stopped and caught her breath.

"Epeon…"(I'm sorry…)

_Don't worry about it…._

"Espy….Espeon…Mer….sspy…"(Hey why'd you wanna get in Ash's room anyway?"

_I'm out of energy and I was going to teach that boy to do what he's told by using your dream eater power. Kills two birds with one stone…_

"Espy…..eon…Eepy…"(Oh then why not borrow some of mine)

_Hmm that could work…..I'll pay you back I promise…_

**A/N: I'm just going to type what Espy says cuz I'm lazy!**

(No need…you just go teach that boy a lesson…oh and how is Ember?)

_How did you know I have her?_

(Please I knew from the start. Now how is she?)

_She's fine, but a little headstrong….kinda like you in a way._

(Really now? Hehe…Alright go ahead and take your energy so I can go sleep it off.)

_Thanks…_

Doing as she told him, Espy's body glowed yellow and slowly but surely she sank to the floor in fatigue. A few moments later, Alderion had finished and was able to move efficiently again.

(Now go get the boy.)

_What about you?_

(I'm gonna stay here for awhile. Now go on go!)

Alderion had left with Espy silently sleeping on the floor in the hall. He now had the energy he needed to get to the other realm and this fueled his anger. He was going to give the two of the a piece of his mind.

After all…..he thought….It was his fault Ember was the way she was now…

End of Chapter


	18. The Forgotten Truth Part 3

**Hey two chapters in one day! Not bad Not bad...Actually I wanted to build up the suspense for the next chapter and I couldn't leave it hanging like that in the last chapter. So lot's of epicness in this chapter, so enjoy. Oh and don't forget to review! But no Flames because then I will be furious! XD**

**Ichigo: She does not own Pokemon or else I'd still be a Pikachu!**

**Ember: But your cute as a Pikachu...**

**Ichigo: / R-Really?**

**Ember: O/O Y-Yeah**

**Ash: hey that's my sister!**

**Me: Could you guys get a room? We have a story to tell..**

**All:...k

* * *

**

Dawn of the Pokemon

The Forgotten Truth Part 3

Alderion was furious. In the realm he controls the importance of weight and this worked to his advantage. Faster he ran blue fire ablaze at his heals. Even though the wind wasn't present, the spikes of his fur blew furiously against his skin.

He had warned him in the beginning and thus punishment is needed. Those who do not follow the rules do not reap the rewards. That is what Alderion stuck by. The golden rings around his body glowed a blazing red, which was unusual. However, Alderion had only one goal in mind….

That was….to protect Ember at all cost, even if it meant hurting her and the ones she's come to understand and possibly love.

One the other side, Ember continued to sing the lullaby missing a beat or two here or there. Though her singing was quite comforting, Ash was more focused on other things. Why didn't Ember know about Pokemon? She was one or at least partly. How long exactly had she been here?

"Big Brother?"

Looking up, his eyes met the gold color of her eyes. It was weird; they shined brightly as if they were stars in this bleak realm. Shaking off the gaze he answered her. It was rude to keep her waiting.

"Hmm yes what is it?"

"…..Nothing just wanted to call you that..."

"Oh well that's fine Ahahaha"

He scratched the back of his head nervously only now realizing that his hat didn't make it into the spirit dream realm. Or perhaps it did and he just misplaced it…he couldn't shake the feeling. He looked around anxiously in a pre-panic attack. He hasn't been this anxious about a hat since his first one.

"Heeheehee"

He looked up at the sound of the giggle. There she was, standing there oh so innocently yet with a mischievous smile on her face. He glared.

"Ember did you….?"

"Sorry Big Brother, couldn't help it."

Above their heads, his hat was floating and slowly it descended into his hands.

"Thank You"

"You're wel—"

She stopped mid-sentence and stared into the nothingness. Her eyes blazing and guarded as she moved cautiously around Ash.

"What is it Ember?"

"Sssh! We have company. Listen."

The sound of light and yet swift footsteps caught his attention. Oh no! It couldn't be him could it? But Ember had used hypnosis on him, he should still be asleep!

"I thought you used hypnosis."

"I did, but I guess he was one step ahead of me. He must have protected himself without me noticing."

"How is that even possible?"

"He's a master of pretend and illusion. I'm not surprised he outwitted me."

Alderion was coming closer, the blue flames now turning a ferocious crimson. His eyes glared hatefully at the boy who stood next to his beloved Ember. However, he stopped for she was protecting him and preventing him from going any further.

White fangs gleamed with a deadly lust, striking fear into Ash, but not a bold Ember. She was use to all his intimidating ways and if he thought he would get to Ash he had another thing coming. He snarled.

"Why did you go behind my back! Both of you, have you no shame!"

"Alderion, don't blame Big Brother! It was my fault!"

"B-B-Big…..B-B-Brother! When did you start calling him that!"

"Just now! I don't care who he is! He's my big brother no matter what!"

"EMBER—"

Ash stepped forward, his arm scooping aside Ember in a single swoop. This was his battle, not hers. Besides, he has questions that needed to be answered.

Although courage was a hard thing to find in this moment. Alderion looks twice as big than when he's not angry, not to mention that burning red rings and flames that appeared around his body. If it hadn't been for his pride, he probably would've wet his pants. Alderion fangs gleamed brighter as his eyes turned into deathly slits.

"You…..This is your fault! What do you want!"

"Alderion….I-I have questions for you and I need you to answer them now!"

That's it, Ash thought, his shred of confidence turning into a whole sheet of paper. Of course, his knees wobbled a tad and only a slight touch on his shoulder from Ember calmed him down. Alderion chuckled darkly…like the dark Pokemon that he was….

"HA ME answer YOU! Who died and made you my master!"

"Alderion please! Hear him out!"

"**SHUTUP **you have no more right to speak…."

Ember shrank behind Ash. Never before had Alderion silenced her with words other than be quiet or be still. This was different and she could tell. This was anger, pure anger and hatred sealed tight into one being. This was Alderion's Rage.

"Hey don't speak to her like that!"

"**Same goes for you boy…..**"

This time Ash also shrank back, but not as much as Ember. Alderion's patience had wear thin…but Ash had to talked to him some way. However…he thought of a way…

"Alderion!"

"**What is it boy?..."**

"Uh…Gulp….I-I….I-I challenge you to a pokemon battle!"

Everyone grew silent, that only breathing could be heard. Then suddenly a laugh bellowed from the pit of Alderion's stomach.

"HAHAHA You challenge ME!"

"Yes…"

"I admire you enthusiasm Big Brother, but you have no powers to fight him off himself…"

"No but I do. They're called pokemon. MY pokemon and we work together to get wherer we need to go…"

Alderion laughed again this time even darker.

"WITH WHAT POKEMON! This is a realm where you have to be invited or made to come in!

"Well my Pokemon are asleep and since I'm in here, **I** can invite them in…"

"Alright Big Brother!"

"Fine….but I have a condition…"

"What?"

_**Time Stopper**_

Miraculously, a burst of yellow light radiated from Alderion, flashing both Ember and Ash, until finally it was over. Ash looked around, feeling his body for any aliments or abnormalities. There were none.

"Hey Ember are you all—"

Surprise flashed across his face. There was Ember with her hands in her face, but she was frozen in place. Ash waved in her face searching for any signs of movement, but it was to no avail. He turned to Alderion angrily.

"What did you do!"

"My condition is….Ember is not a part of this whether you like it or not. I only stopped her in a moment of time. She's fine. Now then—"

Her turned and jumped a long ways, a battlefield appearing underneath him and then ending where he landed . He chuckled and stared straight at Ash.

"Let the game's begin..Heheheh!"

End of Chapter

* * *

**OMG! And the Epicness will be stored in the next chapter! Can you stand it!**

**Ash: Yeah...**

**Me: Hey where did Ember and Ichigo go?**

**Ash: To the grocery store...**

**Me: why?**

**Ash: Because Ichigo needed Ketchup...**

**Me: Oh...k**


	19. The Uncharitable Battle

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I finally finished all the real world stuff and now I present to you a new chapter! Enjoy! Oh and please keep reviewing and favS! I like and appreciate them. Oh but no flames or else I would be very mad! XD**

**Ichigo: She does not own Pokemon...since I would still be a Pikachu**

Dawn of the Pokemon-The Uncharitable Battle

The stage was set as the menacing grunts bellowed from Alderion's stomache. Ash knew he was scoffing at him because he knows compared to all the pokemon he had encountered, Alderion was a true entity and to make matters worse he was an unknown...unregistered pokemon,so every attack he throws will be a new experience for Ash.

"What are you waiting for boy? Meowth got your tongue...heh heh heh..."Alderion howled in laughter,this was amusing for him to say the least.

Ash grunted heavily,he couldn't take any more ridicule from this deity of clenched his fists, held up his head and walked to the edge of the platform. He was ready.

Clang, Shackle

"W-What is this? Alderion! What did you do?"

Chained shackles had clamped themselves around his legs. He struggled, fought and whined but they wouldn't come off. However,he stopped. The shacles weren't hurting him any, it was just odd and cumbersome. Distraught,he glared angrily at Alderion who only spoke hauntingly.

"Calm down. I merely put these shackles on to prevent any unwanted disturbances and for you to not flee during battle."

"Fine but is this really neccessary!"

"In a ways yes, in other ways no. In the last part of it, I find it benefitial to my amusment." Alderion had stated sarcastically. "Either way,you cannot remove them. They will remove themselves after the victor off the battle has been determined."

It was time for them to stop talking and express themseles through battle. It was time to put up or shutup. However, Ash was missing an important part of this battle...

"Uh how do I invite my pokemon into the battlefield?...Heh heh" He scratched the back of his of his head in embarrassment, now his pride had been completely shot.

"Are you serious? You challenge me to a battle all high and mighty and you dont even know how to summon your pokemon in this realm! I knew something was off HAHAHAHA"

"Well would you stop cackling already and tell me how to do this so we can get this over with!"

"Ah fine. Imagine the Pokeball and the pokemon that's within the ball. It will appear in your hand and the rest you should know."

Ash closed his eyes and imagined a pokemon who would give him a very good star. Ichigo was not Pikachu at the moment, so would it work? Would he be able to battle? He didn't think so. So he had to call on someone else.

As soon as he did the pokeball materialized in his hand, his fingers clamping around them as they did in any other battle he participated in before. Now he nows how Molly felt when she faught misty and brock within her dream. It was a little ironic.

Alerion felt the pressence of the other pokemon in Ash's hand, it was time to start the battle. However Alderion, had a secret of his own. He could already sense that the pokemon was a ground/flying type. This should be fun..

"This battle will be a five on one pokemon who falls will lose and the battle will be decided. Do you have any objections?"

"None"

"Alright here are the rewards. If you win: I will tell you everything, If you loose...I will take your memory. ALL OF IT. Everything fromt the moment you left on your pokemon journey."

"!"

"Do you now know the severity of this battle? You can leave now but you will never be able to come back to this realm and all the memories of you will be erased from Ember's mind. Do you still wish to continue?"

Ash stopped and thought. All of his memories, of his friends, his pokemon, his adventures...they will all disappear. Should he really take this battle?

He stared over towards the frozen girl, whose hand still sheilded her from an already passing danger. Was this really worth it? He thought in good haste as the thoughts penetrated his mind one after another. She and him had just met and he knows nothing about her not like his friends which he had come to known and love...Dawn, Brock, Tracy, May and Max, Professor Oak, Gary,...Misty. Even the others he met along the way...Drew and Paul..everyone.

Was this really worth it?

Ash's heart beat faster and faster as he calculated in his head and stared back at Ember. That's when he thought. She probably lived here for years, not knowing anything but this world while he lived free. To finally meet someone who looks like herself was the happiest thing for her.

And plus...Doesn't she have the right to know the truth? That determined his answer.

He turned back to Alderion, his head held high and raised his pokeball, challanging him, the usual way he challanged any trainer. Alderion raised a eyebrow, skeptical of his new found confidence.

"I accept."

"Hmpth...Even if you'll lose huh?'

"Heh who said I was going to lose Alderion?"

"Alright. LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

Finally the battle began in a grand spectacle! The battle field glowed a heavy menacing purple.

"Gliscor! I choose you!" Ash yelled as he threw the ball high in the air. The ball circled around as if it was dancing and finally released the bat-like creature onto the field. At first it was confused as to where it was but then shook it off, clamping it's claws anxiously awaiting its battle.

Gliscor looked over across the battle field at the ginormous pokemon in front of him and looked back at Ash, as if to say, 'You're kidding right?'

Ash continued, nodding his head giving him the okay. "Gliscor! Use Quick Attack!"

"Scor!" It called as it took off in glorious speed. This was going to work. Except...

Why wasn't Alerion moving? He sat there, not attempting to guard off the attack. Something was wrong...

Immediately Ash called off the attack. "Gliscor! Stop!" But it was too late. Gliscor went in , ready to make impact until an invisible barrier repelled him and sent him flying to the other side of the field. With a loud thud he crashed to the floor.

"Gliscor!"

Gliscor was hurt but it wasn't out of the running just out. Sure it was bewildered to say the least. It had never seen something like that before. Angered, it got back up and was ready to try again.

"Gliscor...alright! Use Faint Attack!"

The Pokemon increased it's speed as it continued to attack pokemon. Alderion sat patiently.

"Alright Now!"

Gliscor disappeared from Alderion's veiw only to reappear behind him. That's right Gliscor! Ash thought, this should work. However...

Just as before, Gliscor was sent flying back, hitting the floor with a loud thud. He was gravely injured but he still got up in agitation.

"No...Gliscor." Ash knew this would be a tough fight but not this tough. Did he make the right choice after all?

Alderion sensed Ash's confusion. Now it was his turn.

"Time to End this..." Ash looked up in terror as Alderion breathed in heavily and exhaled blue flames coming towards Gliscor. Gliscor was engulfed completely by the bewitching and beautiful flames, screaming in pain as it hit the floor.

"Gliscor! Gliscor No!" Ash screamed as he tried to run to his pokemon, but he was pulled back by the force of the shackles. So this is what Alderion meant by disturbances. In a rush decision, he called Glsicor back.

"Come back Gliscor..." The pokeball pulled Gliscor back into it's shell, "You did good..."

"Round one goes to me then."

Ash grunted, what was he going to do?...


	20. As The Battle Rages

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back! And here to finish off the story for good! I was debating whether not if I should incorporate the characters from black and white into the story because so much has happened since then, but then I watched part of the series and thought that they might jack it up. SO! On with the story.**

**Please fave, alert, review or whatever if you like the story. It really motivates me to write, So if you wanna me to write more chapters please review a lot or I won't write (Just kidding I'll write anyway, but these things are always appreciated!) So enjoy!**

**I do not own Pokemon or else this would be one of the movies! (I think...)**

* * *

Dawn of the Pokemon-As the Battle Rages

Ash stood still looking at the large pokemon with curiosity. He couldn't believe how powerful Alderion was. By God, the pokemon hardly even moved and defeated Gliscor like he was a dust bunny under a rug. What was he supposed to do against something like him? Was this battle impossible to win?

No it wasn't. There's always an opportunity to shine. You just have to find the way. He learned that from experience.

Alderion stared quietly at the boy, loving the confusion and anguish that had flash across his face. He smirked while is eyes gleamed a bright crimson.

"Are you giving up now boy?" He smiled as the boy jerked his head up, a frown placed upon his lips, his hands curled into a ball as he prepared to go for another round.

"Nope just getting started!" he yelled as throwing the crystal ball into the air with a fiery passion. '_Please let this work.' _He quietly pleaded in his mind. Alderion raised an eyebrow. '_A fire type huh? Another interesting choice.' _He thought in fascination.

"Infernape I choose you!" The ball exploded into the air with revealing a monkey-like creature with flames exploding from its body. It screeched loudly waiting for the battle. It was pumped but like Gliscor before him, he too looked at the Pokemon before him before looking back at Ash as if to say 'You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not kidding, he's the opponent." He replied as if he heard the concerned thoughts of the Infernape. Alderion chuckled. He could sense the fear in the pokemon's heart as it looked him over debating whether or not Ash had lost his marbles. "Come on Infernape! Pay attention!"

Infernape shook off its fear as he growled excitedly at the large pokemon before him. Ash was pumped now. He was going to beat Alderion, there was no way he was going to lose all of his memories. He looked back at Ember and smiled. He was going to give all her memories back to her and take her with him like she was meant to be.

He thought about his attack. Alderion had some sort of barrier that is protected when anything comes in contact with him that bounces the attacker back with a strong force. Ash stroked his chin. A direct attack definitely won't work, Quick attack and Faint attack was proof of that. He thought so more while looking at Alderion wondering what he should do.

"If not directly…" he mumbled, "What about indirectly?..." He turned to Infernape who was pumping itself to take on this intimidating enemy. "Fight fire with fire." He face glowed to the realization. Alderion was amused with the boy's confidence, how it arises and then recedes and repeats.

"Infernape! Flame thrower!" As soon as Ash made the order, Infernape bursts forward releasing a giant stream of fire red flames aimed at the solemn face Alderion. At first Alderion didn't move and Ash thought the flames would bounce of just the way Gliscor did moments before. Little did Ash know Alderion was very surprised at his tactic to 'Fight fire with fire' as he heard as explain before. '_Way to use your head Ash heheh'_

The flames engulfed Alderion as Ash cheered on the side, jumping up and down in excitement and triumph until the hard crystal shackles brought him back down to earth. With a loud "Umph" his bottom made contact with the floor making Ash realize that, that was probably not the smartest thing to do.

"Ugh" he grunted as he lifted himself from the floor, "That really hurt. Stupid shackles…" He sneered as he tugged at the shackles that confined him. Then it hit him….

"Wait if I defeated Alderion, then these stupid things should've come off. Which means…." His eyes darted to the raging flames that took over the stage. Inside the dark figure began to emerge, it's eyes blazing more than the flames themselves. Alderion, emerged with royal elegance as if the attack didn't hit him at all. This was amusing at first but now, it has become quite an annoyance.

"Did you really think you can defeat me with such a weak attack? You have a lot to learn boy." He walked further onto the stage, creeping closer to Ash and his now cowering Infernape. Ash was amazed at how stupid he was. Of course he couldn't be Alderion that easily. He guards this whole realm! With this realization he shrunk back but however….Ash isn't one to quit so easily.

"Infernape! Quick use Fire Spin!" Ash roared over the sound of the burning flames that began to diminish as Alderion crept ever closer. Infernape had failed to respond however as the dark figure made its way over to it. At this time, Ashs voice could not reach it's ears. Seeing Infernape's inability to respond, panic began to arise in Ash. What would he do if Infernape was hurt like Gliscor?

"Infernape please! Please! You have to fight back!" He pleaded to the frightened Pokemon. No response. "PLEASE! INFERNAPE FIRE SPIN!"

As if woken from a terrible nightmare, Infernape jumped up in shock from the sound of his trainer's desperate plea. Working its courage, he inhaled sharply, his chest growing in confidence. As if its life depended on it, it exhaled spiraling flames towards the amused pokemon.

"Such a futile effort…." He scoffed as blue flames gathered into his mouth like a hyper beam. In a sudden burst, he expelled the flames from his mouth to match the incoming spiral. Explosion! Fire burned everywhere as the blue and red flames collided with one another. Ash cringed. It was no longer a test of strategy but a test of strength and Infernape was losing terribly. The blue flames were pushing back the spiral with no effort as Infernape shivered under the pressure. It knew it was going to lose but Ash cheered on.

"Don't give up! Keep fighting Infernape!" he cheered over the explosion, yelling as loud as his voice could reach. Infernape gathered its last bit of courage to push the flames back, but sadly it was to no avail. The blue flames reached their target , sending towards Ash but…not down for the count. A flame had ignited in the monkey-like creature as it shot up to stand, wobbling from side to side. Ash was astounded and very proud to be Infernape's trainer in that very moment. Well that was until Infernape went off the deep end.

"Infernape?" Ash could see the slight madness and insanity in Infernape's eyes. Eyes that said, 'He's going down even if it kills me'. Alderion could sense it too. This ape gone crazy.

_Maybe I went a bit over board…_Alderion thought to himself as the derange monkey crept closer to him. Ash wondered if he should call Infernape back as he tried to conjure up a crystal ball in his hand, yet the thought of something good happening made him hold it off.

Infernape snorted smoke from it's as it charge up its arms and blasted towards Alderion. Ash cringed once again. It was a Mach Punch attack. He was sure of that; the problem was it was also a direct attack. Ash cried out as loud as he could to stop him.

"Infernape! Stop! It won't work!" but Infernape didn't care. All he wanted was to bring Alderion down. It continued forward as Alderion calmly braced himself for the punch. Ash cried out once more.

"NOOOO!"

Infernape charged. Contact was made. Explosions raided the realm leaving Ash to wonder the outcome of that attack.

What has Infernape done?

Not a moment later, Infernape had been reflected back, landing in front of Ash, unwilling to battle. Ash's eye darted from the unconscious Pokémon to the figure emerging from the explosion, unharmed.

"Hmph. What kind of trainer allows there Pokemon to go berserk like that? " Alderion roared as he approached Ash again. " You must have not been training them right."

"I train my Pokemon just fine!" Ash roared back to Alderion with fire burning in his eyes, "They can take you no problem, just you wait!" Pretty words but that's all they were…..words. Alderion was a force to be reckoned with. He took out Gliscor without batting an eye and Infernape was blown away even after attacking at full strength!

Was there no stopping him?

Ash looked solemnly back at the frozen figure that was his sister. He sigh a heartfelt sigh. Maybe he did bite of more than he can chew. What was he to do against this God-like entity? Alderion was like nothing he's ever seen before. He thought Darkrai was powerful but he has nothing on Alderion. Maybe this was all in vein?

He shook his head in denial. No! He wouldn't give up! The battle has just started after all! _Now think Ash think,_ he silently thought, _what can damage Alderion? _He looked around the void searching for answers as Alderion patiently waited for him. At first he found nothing until something strange caught his attention.

Alderion on the other hand watched the amusing trainer with great interest as his face contorted from enlightened to depression and finally curiosity. He felt that Ash too like his Infernape has lost his marbles slightly.

_What interesting faces, _Alderion thought as he continued to watch the trainer pace in his corner.

As on the other had had found something interesting. He watched Alderion as his search his memories for his answer. When Alderion moved through the flames before, he moved with elegance that clearly showed that he was unharmed as he walked towards him and Infernape without care.

Ash thought some more. When he emerged from the explosion, he did walk and seemed unharmed but something was off. Ash's eyes lit up as he knew what it was. He stole a peak to Alderion's right front leg. One of things on his leg glowed duller than the rest as well as Alderion had not moved any further towards Ash as he did before.

The Mach Punch must have connected and done some damage! Ash may still have a chance as he slowly turned to face his awaiting opponent, confidence shining as a bright star in his almond eyes.

Alderion grimaced. Although the sudden confidence amused him, he knew something was not quite right. He ignored it for now and continued with the battle.

"Are you done making faces into the non-existent sky boy?" he mused. "I've grown tired of you and this un-entertaining battle."

Ash returned Infernape into the crystal ball, looking at it with great satisfaction. "You've done well Infernape." He whispered to the ball as if started to dissolve, "Thank you for giving me an opening."

Alderion raised an eyebrow. He could sense the next Pokemon in Ash's un-moving right hand. _How interesting, _he immediately thought.

Ash held the crystal Poke ball high as he called out the name of his next Pokemon choice. "Do it now! Buizel!" He threw the ball onto the stage as it opened to reveal a water type Pokemon colored in all orange with a yellow float around its neck. As the Pokemon came to, it looked around and rested its eyes on the ginormous Pokemon in front of it.

Ash waited for Buizel to look back but he never did. He knew now that the battle had really started.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? The next chapter is called: An Electrifying Solution! Chapter will most likely be out by next Friday. Until then keep training your Pokemon (That would be fun) And I'll see you soon!**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
